Librarians are Cute
by MosukeHinata
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and a few others are sent to Mahora Academy on a top secret mission. Sasuke is assigned a report and is forced to go to the library to find a book to help when he has an unexpected realization..."Librarians are cute!"
1. Off to Mahora

"Why should we, tebayo!?" shouts Naruto.

"Because you are an extreme idiot! You need more schooling and I have a friend who is willing to let you stay at their boarding school," states Tsunade.

"But why does Sasuke have to come with me, dattebayo!?"

"Because the Akatsuki is after you and you need a bodyguard because if you are alone in a different country, you are open to attacks."

Naruto hesitates but eventually replies, "Fine! But why do THEY have to come, tebayo!?"

Tsunade looks up to see Naruto pointing at the group of girls waiting patiently in the corner of the room. "They are coming as both Sasuke's extra support as your bodyguards and will be attending the school as students, the same as the both you two."

"Okay, but why THIS school, dattebayo!?" Naruto asks exasperated.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this point, I mean, isn't it an all-girls school?" asks Sasuke.

"Yes, it is an all-girls school, and yes you two will be rooming in the dorm amongst all those females."

"Just great," complains Sasuke.

"Now you will be going today, no exceptions, Kakashi and Anko will be going for the first week to get you settled in and will be staying at a hotel near the school. Right before they leave, they will be giving you your mission. I am making them give the mission to you after a week because I need to know that you will be able to handle it there and not blow your cover as a ninja to anyone. You can blow it after the week, but not before," explains Tsunade.

Naruto sighs and looks down at the ground, "So we are still gonna have to learn something, tebayo?"

Sasuke thumps Naruto in the back of his head, "Of course we're going to have to learn something, you idiot."

"Down at the front gate you will find Kakashi and Anko already waiting for you. Now, GO!"

The ninjas leave the room.

* * *

At the gate Kakashi turns when they approach, "On our way to Mahora Academy, we have to make a stop at Suna."

"So exactly how long will it take for us to get there?"asks Sasuke.

"We'll get there in time before the new school year begins," assures Kakashi, not that anyone WANTED any assurance.

They set off towards Suna.

* * *

Once at Suna, Naruto greets Gaara with a hug.

"Long time no see Gaara!" exclaims Naruto.

"It has been a long time, indeed," replies Gaara in his usual monotone.

"Quite," adds Naruto in a poor English accent, attempting to get Gaara to laugh. He gets his usual hit in the back of the head from Sasuke.

"Temari will be going with us as well, making our party's number up to nine. Once Anko and I leave to go back to Konoha, Sasuke, you will be babysitting six little children. Have fun!"

"Hey! What the hell do you mean by _babysitting_?" shouts Naruto.

Sasuke hits him in the back of the head, "He means babysitting, now shut up, baka."

Naruto starts crying. Sasuke, in shock, pulls away from Naruto slightly, debating whether or not he should apologize.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke's face and starts laughing uncontrollably. "You should see your face!" he shouts in between breaths. Sasuke realizes that he is showing his expression an incredibly amount at that moment. He then returns his face to its normal expressionless form, and punches Naruto in the back of his head, causing him to fall forward onto the floor.

* * *

"I'm honored to have such magnificent ninja entering Mahora academy," says Konoemon Konoe, the principal at Mahora Academy, as he puts his hand out to have a handshake.

"Um, Konoe-san, you are facing the wrong way."

"Am I?" he asks as he turns around and gives Kakashi a handshake greeting.

"I am honored to have our seven best mentally disturbed ninja attend your academy," Kakashi says with a smile on his face.

"Sen~sei…what do you mean by _mentally disturbed_?"

"Oh nothing, bright-orange jumpsuit mental asylum resident."

"What?"

"Just ignore him," Sasuke says, utterly uninterested in the occurring conversation. Naruto looks away from Kakashi, telling him that the conversation is over.

"Since you two are at an all-girls school, you will be sharing a dorm with each other. Thus making it impossible for something to happen."

"But what if-" Naruto was cut off.

"NO! I will NOT be dealing with any _what ifs_! The situation HAS to be real! I will not be dealing with or fixing any problems with your little _fantasy_ school life. And DON'T you DARE go telling me it's real when it's not because then I will get REALLY mad. You won't like me when I'm really mad," interrupts Konoe-san.

The whole room is silent for about ten seconds before Naruto says, "Sasuke's gay."

"Oh, I'm certain that's not possible. I've been standing in the same room with this gay—excuse me, guy, for almost an hour, I'm certain he's straight. My reasoning, he has not come on to me this entire time," proudly states Konoemon-san.

"But you're old and unsightly with a weird bump on your head, tebayo," Naruto points out.

"I don't see your point."

"And I'm not gay," Sasuke simply states.

"Sure…dattebayo," says Naruto.

"Why don't you believe me!?"

"Because you haven't liked any girl, ever! It's just not possible that there are seven girls in this room and you have not come on to any of them, tebayo."

"You want to know WHY I haven't come on to anyone? Well, Anko and Shizuna are much older than me, but not too old, Sakura has the chest flatter than a board, Temari lives in Suna, Tenten is never around and is an extremely minor character, and Ino is on a team with two people I DISPISE."

"You forgot Hinta, tebayo."

"HINATA is so shy that I know nothing about her what-so-ever."

Hinata sighs heavily because once again, the man she secretly has a crush on has forgotten her name.

"Well, I'm continuing because we are in such a hurry, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will share a dorm," Naruto raises his hand to say something, "and YES I realize that by saying the last names I am taking up time, but I will need to know them so I might as well start now. Hinata Hyuuga is with Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, and Haruna Saotome. Sakura Haruno is with Zazie Rainydays, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and Satsuki Yotsuba. Ino Yamanaka will be with Ku Fei, Kaede Nagase, and Mana Tatsumiya. Temari will be rooming with nobody because she alone will be in the master suite. Okay, since that's everyone—"

"Um…I don't have a room."

"Oh, who are you?"

"Tenten."

"WHO!?"

"TENTEN."

"Last name?"

"I…don't…have one."

"I don't seem to have your papers, Miss…Tenten, was it?"

"Damn you, Gai-sensei," Tenten mutters to herself as she looks at the ground in frustration at his stupidity.

"Oh yeah, Tenten here has no papers because Gai didn't want to do them because he believes, 'Signin' papers ain't youthful!'"

"Okay, since you are still going to attend this school, we could just put you in the master suite with Temari," Tenten's face lights up with joy, "But you have no royal background so we'll put you in the broom closet."

"The BROOM CLOSET!" objects Tenten.

"Yes, now Shizuna here will show you to your class."

* * *

"Hey, Negi-bozu, why are there extra desks in the classroom, aru?" asks Ku Fei.

"Well, we'll be getting new students, meaning new seats!"

"Really!" shouts most of the class in unison, save for the ones who never talk, the ones who didn't care, or the ones who don't WANT knew seats.

"Okay, from the back of the class to the front:

Last Row: Evangeline Chachamaru/Ako Akira/Empty Misa

Next Row: Zazie Satsuki/Makie Empty/Madoko Sakurako

Next Row:Haruna Empty/Yuuna Ayaka/Asuna Empty

Next Row: Nodoka Yue/Fuka Fumika/Ku Fei Kaede

Next Row: Empty Empty/Satomi Chisame/Konoka Setsuna

First Row: Mana Misora/Chizuru Natsumi/Kazumi Sayo

Now, can you take your seats?"

"Negi-sensei, what do the _empty_ seats mean?" asks Paru-chan, Haruna Saotome.

"Well, those will be filled by the new students. They should be arriving soon," says Negi.

As if on cue, the door opens and seven unknown people step into the room. Some of these unknown people resemble those of students sitting quietly in their seats. Hinata looked surprisingly a lot like Nodoka, Sakura like Makie, Ino like Iincho—Ayaka Yukihiro, and—

"You remind me of Chao Lingshen!" shouts Fumika pointing at Tenten.

Tenten looked at her surprised and asks, "Who?"

"A time-traveling alien from Mars," states Fuka.

Negi frantically starts shouting, "Um, No! That's not true!" Negi pushes the unknown people out of the room and turns to the class. "We cannot let the new students know how weird our class is!"

"You have a weird class?"

Negi turns around and sees Tenten standing looking at the floor deep in thought. "How'd you get back in!?"

"Hm? Oh, you forgot to push me outside…I'm forgotten a lot of times by everyone except Lee…and Gai-sensei. And apparently I'm a lot like this 'Chao Lingshen' except she has a lot more friends."

Negi teeters back and forth on his feet as though he were drunk and says, "Well, at least your sensei notices you."

"I don't want him to notice me…"

"Why not?" Negi asks, utterly confused.

"He wears a full body suit and doesn't wear any underwear."

Negi's eyes widen in horror and he falls back on the ground unconscious due to the x-rated mental image.

"Wow…I just knocked out an eight year old kid with a horrible mental image…"

"He's ten!"

"Nine!"

"Really? OOH! A door!" shouts Tenten as she walks over, unlocks it and opens the door, looking outside to see her six friends playing old maid.

"Ha! Sasuke, you have the old maid!" Naruto shouts and looks up, "Hi, Tenten!"

Hinata looks down and sighs deeply again, thinking 'He even remembers a Nobody Character like Tenten, but not me.' Sasuke looks up at her and says, "You sure do sigh a lot." In response, Hinata sighs again.

The six ninjas stand up and walk into the classroom when Naruto looks down, "Hey, Tenten, did you kill that little eight—"

"Ten!"

"NINE!"

"—Nine year old boy who was standing at the front of the classroom in a suit?" asks Naruto.

"NO! He fell unconscious."

"Why?" asks a genuinely confused Naruto.

"Because Gai-sensei doesn't wear underwear."

"HE DOESN'T!? Well…this is utterly shocking," Naruto manages to say before fainting.

"Clean up in aisle Naruto," Sasuke says as he looks down at his feet where Naruto was laying. Hinata faints at the sound of these words. Sasuke looks at her and says, "Clean up in aisle Hinata."

"Sasuke! Don't say those things! People ARE perverted!" shouts Temari.

"What's so wrong about 'clean up in aisle Naruto'?"

"What do you think people think when you talk about aisles and people!?"

Kakashi starts chuckling. "What's so funny you pervert? And why are you still here!? Shouldn't you be alone in a hotel with Anko?" asks Sasuke.

"I don't spend all my time alone in a hotel room with Anko! Sometimes we go to Dango shops, and libraries," smugly states Kakashi, looking up from his book.

"Oh, God! Don't tell me you two do it there! I mean, those are public places!"

"We don't do it on the tables at the Dango shops and on the books, in the aisles, and sometimes in the bookcases at the library!" Kakashi frantically states, obviously lying through his mask. Nodoka faints at the thought of precious books being treated in such a way.

"Wow! They really are alike. But why did that girl faint when you said clean up in aisle Naruto?" asks the ever mischievous Paru-chan.

"I don't know, maybe Hinata's just a closet pervert," says Sasuke. Hinata woke up and says, "I am not!"

"Well, I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised, because you Hyuugas are unsurprisingly pervy. I mean, you people always find the need to practice your Byakugan right by a changing room. Besides, tell me, why else would you faint when I say, _Clean up in aisle Naruto_." Hinata falls to the ground out cold.

"Stop saying that!" shouts Tenten.

"Well, how can I, if Naruto is still on the ground unconscious!" Hinata wakes up mumbling to herself wondering about where she was. "Well, since you're awake Hinata, are you gonna clean up aisle Naruto?" Hinata's out like a light in seconds.

"Dammit, Sasuke!" shouts Tenten. Hinata wakes up again and looks around to see Tenten and Temari yelling at Sasuke.

"What? Do you want me to stop saying clean up aisle Naruto?" Hinata once again says goodbye to the world of the conscious.

"Sasuke!" shouts Temari. Hinata sits up, after regaining consciousness.

"What!? I can't stop saying it if Naruto is unconscious AT MY FEET! He's kinda hard to miss!"

"Well, just stop saying clean up in aisle Naruto," Temari says and Hinata faints again.

"Crap. Now look what you've done," Sasuke accusingly says.

"I only said it that ONE time!"

"Didn't you know saying that is just like drugs; it only takes one time," said Sasuke. Temari sighs as though the world were collapsing around her because of Sasuke's "protect teenagers from drugs" relation to saying _clean up aisle Naruto_. Hinata finally regains consciousness but stays on the ground, not wanting a painful fall if someone says that again.

All six conscious ninja look down at Naruto and Temari asks, "How will we wake him up?"

"I know," is Sasuke's only reply before he leaves the room. After three minutes of waiting, Sasuke returns with a cup of instant ramen. It only took a minute before the entire room is engulfed in the fragrance of it. Once the delicious smell hits Naruto's nostrils, he immediately arises from his unconscious state shouting "RAMEN!" He runs to Sasuke, swiftly swiping the styrofoam cup and snarfing the whole thing down in one gulp.

Tenten stares in awe before she asks, "How'd you-?"

"Hm?" Sasuke asks, turning his attention away from the happy boy eating ramen, "I've been on a team with this hyperactive loser for two years; I SHOULD know how to control him by now."

Naruto, finishing his ramen, throws the container in the trash can by the desk, but being as uncoordinated as he is, bumps the desk, knocking the vase holding a lovely lily over, causing the water in it to spill over and splash onto the face of a certain ten-year old teacher.

Negi wakes up rubbing his eyes and looks around the classroom right as the bell sounds for lunch.

* * *

**Note: In the list of names, the / means that it is a new table.**


	2. Introduce Yourselves!

"Well you guys learned nothing at all," Kakashi says as he and the seven child ninja leave to go eat lunch.

"You could have done something to help, you know," says Sasuke.

"I didn't want to; I was too submerged in my reading. Besides, that old man says I can't read this book in front of anyone under the age of eighteen."

"You read it in front of us all the time."

"Yeah, and?"

"We're not even sixteen."

"Oh…crap. I've done a bad thing, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have."

"Wait!"

"Hm?" the eight ninjas question as the turn around. They see the girl who looks a lot like Hinata running towards them.

* * *

_A little earlier._

"Wait! We can't have them leave! We need to 'get to know them' a little more!"

"But, Paru-chan!" shouts Nodoka.

"And," began Paru, "they most certainly won't trust me enough to drag them back here for interrogation…so, we'll have to choose someone sweet—"

"Well, I'm the sweetest one of us here, ho, ho, ho!" interrupts Iincho.

"Yeah, sure, you are, pedophile!" said Asuna.

"What was that!?"

"Well, wouldn't it be most intelligent to choose Konoka-san or Nodoka-san, de gozaro?" asks Kaede.

Everyone in the class stares at the young ninja in training who is smiling broadly. Then, they turn to look at each other, thinking over her question. Eventually, they all turn to face the two girls in question.

Nodoka backs away slowly, not wanting to make conversation with people whom she has never met, nor really wants to meet. While Konoka on the other hand happily volunteers for the job and is about to leave when Paru says, "Wait! I just got a perfect idea. Nodoka! You're going to go talk to them!"

"WHAT!? Why do I have to do it!?" shouts Nodoka in both horror and disbelief.

"Well, because you can read their minds and find out what they are REALLY thinking!" excitedly whispers Paru.

"But—"

"Good! Now get going and bring them back or I'll draw up perverted Nodoka again…" slyly threatens Paru.

"Paru!" Nodoka cries in desperation. She sighs and replies, "Fine, I'll be back."

Nodoka leaves the room in search of the eight ninja.

Negi looks up at Paru in awe. "Wow! That's amazing, Saotome-san! How'd you convince her to go?" asks the innocent ten year old teacher.

"Well, the art of the amazing Paru is certainly… persuasive …" Paru simply states.

Negi tilts his head in wonderment.

* * *

Honya looks around the hallway, trying to figure out which way the people could have possible went. She hears some footsteps to her left so she turns to her right and runs that direction and runs around the corner to see the eight ninja walking down the steps to the dorm rooms.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Um…can you…what are your names?"

"Hm? What do you mean, Tebayo?" asks Naruto.

"Our names?" asks Sasuke. "Why would you want to know our names?"

"Um…well, isn't it better to address someone by their name?" asks the shy Nodoka uncertainly.

"Makes sense," states Temari.

They all state their names before Nodoka bows lowly and states, "My name is Nodoka Miyazawa, and um…the people in our class have wanted to get to know you guys…so…I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the classroom and properly introduce yourselves."

The eight ninja turn to each other and start talking it over amongst themselves. When done, they turn towards her and Sasuke states one solid, definite answer, "No."

"Oh?" Nodoka looks down sadly and says, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take another beating for being unable to complete a mission."

"Wha-what!? Beating? What do you mean?" asks a confused Sasuke. Nodoka looks up with false sadness, noting the extremeness in Sasuke's expression.

"Well, Paru-chan can be ruthless at times," sighs the sad, shy girl. "But, she's a really nice friend at times, so I don't want her to leave."

"Well, we'll go, just to save you a beating…" Sasuke says and coughs suspiciously afterwards.

"Sure…that's the only reason, tebayo," Naruto mocks friendly. Sasuke glares at the idiot and hits him in the back of the head. Naruto groans and moves backward in the group to get away from his painful friend.

The nine people walk to the classroom where they open the door and immediately the bakka rangers tie them up. "What?" Naruto, completely confused, asks the students.

"AGH! What are you doing!? You can't tie up your new classmates!! This isn't right!" Negi shouts, confused about the situation; but he still knows enough to know that what his rogue students are doing is WRONG.

Negi runs up to his students and tries to pull them away from his new students when Asuna grabs him from behind and ties him up. "Sorry, Negi-bozu, this is something we have to do."

Iincho takes Negi's hands, looks into his eyes and says, "I'm so sorry, Negi-sensei, I cannot apologize enough for this, I—" Asuna hits Iincho upon her head and shouts, "Keep away from Negi-bozu, pedophile."

"Asuna!!!" shouts Iincho as she stands up to attempt to beat up her former friend.

"Uh…we're kinda still here, tebayo," said Naruto as he fusses with the ropes, trying to untie the obstacle that impedes his freedom. Sasuke sees his struggle and moves ever so slightly to his right and unties Naruto's ropes but they remain in place. Naruto glances out the side of his eye to look at Sasuke who whispers, "If anything happens that could cause harm to us, I want you to ignore Tsunade's warning and attack, with your clones if you have to. Kakashi and I can erase their memory afterwards. You got that?"

Naruto nods slightly and looks up at the bickering girls.

* * *

After a few punches were thrown, the girls stop, Iincho, obviously at a disadvantage and she has no way to explain the reason. Paru looks down at the eight somewhat tied up ninja, a malicious smile forming over her lips.

"Now," Paru exclaimed as she walks up to the board and picks up the chalk and throws it a Naruto, "I want you to write your name on the board in English and Japanese."

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that, dattebayo?" asked an irritated Naruto, for he had been struck in the face by the chalk.

"Your ropes are already untied, you can get up," proudly states the _great_ Paru-chan.

All eight ninja stare at her, stupefied. 'How'd she find out about that? That's impossible!' Sasuke thinks in desperation.

Naruto gets up, knocking the ropes to the floor, picks up the chalk and walks to the front of the room. He stares at the chalkboard and turns his head to look at Paru. She met his gaze and he shivers, thinking, 'Her gaze is even scarier than Sakura first thing in the morning or than Orochimaru when he looks at Sasuke, tebayo!'

He looks at the chalk, then at the board and sighs. He writes his name in Japanese easily but then struggles with the American letters; not to mention his handwriting was rather bad. He wrote:

NARuTo uZuMAKI

"Um…I _think_ that's right, dattebayo," Naruto says uneasily.

"Good enough…now, tell us about yourself," Paru says conclusively.

"Why?" asks Naruto, completely oblivious to how definite she had said that.

"Because I said so," adds Paru, "and if you don't I'll make your friend pretty boy's life a living hell."

Naruto sighs and says, "Fine…well, I like ramen, I never give up, and well, I don't listen to my authority figures…and that includes you, Sasuke, tebayo."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, muttering, "So, do you _choose_ to be the biggest bakka in the world?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU—"

"No foul language, Naruto," Kakashi says politely.

Naruto growls and glares at Sasuke. He turns around to go sit on a desk. "What? Are you all bark and no bite, fox-butt?" Sasuke mocks.

Naruto cringes at the sound of the name he was given by one of Orochimaru's subordinates. Naruto swivels around and punches Sasuke in the face. "Don't you know I LOATH that name, tebayo!? And if you ever call me that again, tebayo—I'll…I'll…I'll _**murder**_ you!"

Sasuke spits blood onto the floor and says, "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes, _daring_ him to fight him.

"Sorry, Sasuke; no matter how much you want to fight Naruto, you can't. Plus, look at the position you're in; if you fight him, you're dead," Kakashi points out.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi then turns away and curses under his breath.

"What do you mean by 'fight,' aru?" asks Ku Fei, dying to see a good fight.

Kakashi saves the ninja by saying, "Well, I'm a teacher at a martial arts school. I'm Naruto's and Sasuke's direct teacher, but I teach these people at times, as well." He waits for them to nod in acknowledgement before continuing, "And they constantly have bouts with each other, but they have to be on other teams, while Naruto and Sasuke are on the same team. Ever since they started at the school, Naruto and Sasuke have been dying to fight each other."

"Rivalry is good to some extent, de gozaro," Kaede states.

"What the hell are you spouting, Kakashi!? Why would I want to fight this dickless idiot?" shouts Sasuke, granting him a punch to the gut from no one other than Naruto.

"What the hell did you just say, bakka!?" shouts Naruto in frustration.

"Don't they fight like a couple?" asks Konoka. Everyone stares at her, jaws ajar. After about five seconds, in which time, everyone is grasping what Konoka has just said, and instantly, all eyes are on Naruto and Sasuke.


	3. REAL Introductions, New Seats, & a Note

**Note: sorry about the really long time between updates, I've been working on schoolwork. I've had tests, Tests, TESTS! I HATE it! Also, I've also had a lot of essays to do...stupid teachers. Oh well, I'll stop my rant so here's the chapter, Hope you enjoy!**

Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other, in a trance for a while. They are awakened from this trance when Konoemon says, "Well, I guess that's a possibility, but I doubt that Naruto would go along with it."

Everyone's gaze changes from Naruto and Sasuke to the old man standing in the doorway. Sasuke recognizes him and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! You were just defending me about NOT being gay! And now you go around telling people that I AM!? WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!? WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"Was I just defending you? Was I?" asks Konoemon in a mocking way.

"Yes, you were…" Sasuke says, a little annoyed by the way he said that.

"I did? Really? Oh, this old man must've forgotten, oh well, no harm done," happily states Konoemon.

"Now, um…how about you guys introducing yourselves properly, and NOT by Haruna's ways," states Negi with a slight nervous smile covering his lips.

"Fine," Sasuke says, still annoyed by the old man still standing in the doorway. He and almost all the other ninja get out of their ropes in seconds; the only one who didn't is Sakura. Ino rolls her eyes and unties the struggling pink-haired dumbass.

All eight ninja stand silently, being watched by the class of around thirty. Kakashi looks at Temari, who happened to be standing next to him, and says, "Well, I guess you're first."

Temari looks up at him and nods, she looks at the mass of students before saying, "My name is Temari, you don't need to my last name because it is irrelevant; and I don't give a crap about what you say to counter that!" Temari shouts, causing the few scattered hands to now fall to the desk dejectedly. "Now, I have two brothers, I come from a place called Sunagakure; where my father is the leader, my youngest brother is the heir to the throne, and if you are wondering why not the older one, it's because he's too hideous to rule, says my father anyway. And if you insult me in any way you will wake up from a coma in a hospital three years later. Now, any questions?"

The whole class stares at her in both confusion and fear. "I said, ANY QUESTIONS!?" Temari says angrily. At this, the whole class starts shaking their heads in fear of the phenomena that she COULD put them in a coma for three years.

"I guess it's me next," says Tenten. "Well, my name is Tenten, I don't HAVE a last name; less to forget about me, right? Well anyway, I come from Konohagakure, my two teammates are completely crazy and my sensei is a freak. I try my hardest to be noticed, but I'm usually ignored or forgotten—"

Tenten stops talking when she hears, someone in the crowd say, "Why isn't anyone talking?" Tenten immediately goes to a corner and sulks about this.

"Okay! My name is Sakura Haruno; I'm currently going out with Sasuke—"

Sakura is cut off by Kakashi saying, "No, YOU'RE NOT! Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I already told you a little about myself and I don't think that you need to know anything else about me! Now, Hinata, Ino, or Sasuke, you three decide amongst yourselves who will be going next, now."

Ino looks at Sasuke and Hinata who were both looking away, not wanting to go. She says, "Fine, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I highly doubt I'm staying here long so I'm just going to tell you my name."

Sasuke thinks, 'Wow, she might ACTUALLY be at least as smart as Naruto.' Sasuke looks at Hinata expecting her to go. Well, actually, his look is more of a glare; she cowers under it and then says, "Um…my name is…Hinata Hyuuga. Um, I look forward to um…studying with you," she bows.

Sasuke sighs at her shyness and says, "Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't really need to know anything about me."

"Why not? We're supposed to be working with you for the next, what four years?" asks a confused Konoka. Sasuke scowls at her comment and chooses not to answer.

"You know, it's not nice to ignore someone's questions," says an irritated Setsuna.

Sasuke mutters an inaudible reply. Setsuna has a feeling that she did NOT want to know what he had just said to her.

Negi looks at his class and then says, "Well, since we're all acquainted now, how about you guys take your seats so I can begin the lesson?"

"That would be great, but we have utterly no idea where we are sitting…" says Temari nonchalantly.

Negi freaks out and shouts agitatedly, "AH! I AM VERY SORRY!" Negi picks up the now wet seating chart and points out where everyone is sitting. He also allows Kakashi to sit in his seat, for he will not be using it for this lesson.

Negi begins another boring lecture about the book the class was supposed to read but the only ones who did were the library trio. At this, the students nearest the new ones are now taking it upon themselves to formally introduce themselves to their new classmates.

Haruna turns her head and looks at her new desk partner, one of the quietest, but surely the most emo, Sasuke Uchiha. At this moment, he is trying his hardest to ignore her, but her stare is beginning to bother him. When noticing he won't be very interesting, Paru looks back to the desk and begins drawing some of her famous art. While on the other hand, Sasuke needs a way out; this class is really starting to get to him, so he writes a note, allegedly for Naruto and Hinata. Since the blond is two rows ahead of him, he needs it to pass through one row without them reading its contents. With this class, he is ENORMOUSLY doubtful. He looks at the girl sitting in front of him, she didn't seem to talk much, but he could tell she loved to read, on her lap is what looks to be a nine thousand page book – no exaggerations – and a juice box. Thus, he turns to the next one; she is actually LISTENING to the lecture and taking NOTES! 'Wow! What. A. Suck-up,' thinks a now aggravated Sasuke. Not knowing who to give it to, he settles for the one who probably won't read it if he tells her not to.

Thus, Sasuke taps Nodoka on the left shoulder. She jumps a bit and when she calms down, she turns her head slightly to see him better and whispers, "Yes?" Without any words he slips the note under the table and onto her lap. She looks down at it and a deep crimson engulfs her face. She looks up at him embarrassedly and exasperatedly attempts to form words.

'WHAT. THE. FUCK?' Sasuke thinks as he stares at her. It takes him about a half a minute before something clicked, 'Oh, CRAP!' Thinking that she could understand and calm down if he told her who to give it to, he points to Naruto, indicating that the note is for him. This, sadly, only caused to deepen her blush and what looked to be a mental shutdown.

Unable to think clearly and to understand the new kid behind her, Nodoka taps Naruto on the back, causing him to turn around; somehow unnoticed by Negi; and she lays her head on the desk and gives him the note.

Naruto, being the idiot he is, couldn't see anything wrong or romantic with that happily takes the note, turns around and reads it:

Dobe

I'm dying over here. I need to get out of this class, it's suffocating, can you do anything 'bout that?

Sasuke

P.S. If you can't you're in for one MAJOR beating… I'll be waiting. And watching.

…please… Ŏ_Ŏ

Naruto, in complete shock that SASUKE actually said please, blindly follows what he asks and raises his hand.

Negi, believing that Naruto has a question relating to the lecture says, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Okay! Can we have class outside, because I don't really work well in closed spaces. I need to run around, you know, be active," says Naruto. Sasuke stares at him in disbelief, 'is THAT the best you could think of, BAKKA!' thinks Sasuke.

Completely caught off guard by that question, Negi agrees and everyone leaves to go outside.


	4. Outside

Once outside, everyone goes wild, running off in different directions, wanting to have fun instead of learn, sadly, leaving Negi to go after them, and out of complete surprise, he forgets to ask for help from some of his good students. While he does this, the ninjas from another land stand in the back, leaning on the rope that surrounds the world tree. Sasuke looks up and stares at the _enormous_ tree, wondering, 'How did a tree grow this large.'

"This is the world tree."

"Huh?" Sasuke asks as he looks in front of him to see who dares to speak out towards him. He is in total shock to see that is the girl who was shocked about his letter before.

"The world tree is—" begins Nodoka.

"I don't care…" Sasuke says coldheartedly.

"W-what?" asks Nodoka in shock.

"Are you hard of hearing or something? I. DON'T. CARE," Sasuke says in annoyance.

"Oh…" Nodoka quietly says while backing off.

"Geez, Sasuke! I get you out of class and you act vicious to your new classmate who just wants to inform you about their school's heritage! Not cool, teme," Naruto says rounding a curve of the giant tree.

"Then why don't _you_ listen to the story of this tree and _enlighten_ me when we get back to the dorm? I mean, didn't you say that you wanted to know more about this school before we left?" Sasuke asks Naruto, mockingly.

"Ha?" Naruto asks, caught off guard by that question.

"Oh! You would like to know more about the world tree?"

"No," Naruto says as he walks away to circle the tree once more.

Nodoka looks down, defeated, and also concerned that not one of the new students want to learn about the school they will be attending for the next few years.

Sasuke looks down smiling and says, "And you were just telling me off, for being cruel, Usuratonkachi." He looks up seriously and says, "Do you really think that anyone would actually _care_ to find out about this school? We have other things that need our attention."

"Oh! Nodoka-san, Uchiha-san! There you are!" Negi says as he runs up to them, panting. "I need your help! Can you two help me find the other students!?"

"No."

"Sasuke-san! That's not nice, you should comply with Negi-sensei's request," Nodoka says, confused by Sasuke's instant answer.

"I said I don't want to!" Sasuke exclaims, completely irritated by how persistent this Nodoka is.

"Well, than how about you start working on a report?" asks Negi, sadly because one of his new students is rather mean.

"A report, what do you mean, Negi-sensei?" asks Nodoka, confused.

"Oh! I forgot; I was going to assign a few people some reports to do. Well, I'll just give you each something random that you have to research and write a report on. I was only planning on telling a select few of my students, such as you three!" Negi says excitedly.

"Three?" asks Nodoka, confused.

"WHAT!? Why are you including me!?" Naruto whines as he steps out from around the tree.

"Well, I have three report options, so…I just thought, maybe…" Negi trails off after seeing the glares he is being given by Naruto and Sasuke.

"We'd love to do those reports Negi-kun; all _**three**_ of us!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sasuke say simultaneously.

"Great!" Negi exclaims excitedly, "Now, Uchiha-san—your report is on Ancient Greece, Uzumaki-san—your report is on the History of ramen, and Nodoka-san—your report is on ninjas! Now, no complaints, and I have to go find the rest of my students!" Negi says exasperatedly as he runs off in the opposite direction to find well, _anyone_.

"Why'd you stick us with reports…now I have to _work_," Naruto complains as he walks down the steps to go find something to eat.

Sasuke silently walks away from the giant tree before Nodoka can say anything to him. Nodoka looks up slowly and watches him strut – yes strut – away from her and down the steps toward the dorm building as the bell rings. He maneuvers through the large crowd of people with ease and reaches the front of the building, where he climbs the steps of the female dorm building. Since, this section of the school has no other boys, he and Naruto are expected to stay in an empty dorm room, which he has yet to find.

Nodoka sighs and walks to the library, looking for something to perk up her spirits. Here's a hint, it's rectangular, sometimes heavy, hard or papery, and is filled to the brim with words of every text and language: a book. She wanders down the halls, face down, attempting to avoid eye contact with any other student, being the shy girl she is. She reaches the library door, stops and looks up to see, hanging above the door, a single sign that reads: "Through this door, and within the confines of these walls, harbors a vast expanse of literature that spans from throughout all ages." She smiles slightly at the beautifully painted calligraphy as she turns the handle and opens the door.

She looks inside and the scene within captivates her mind in surprise. "What? Are you just gonna stand there all day? Get in here, Honya!" shouts Asuna in aggravation. Paru, who is closest to the door, grabs Honya's arm and pulls her into the room, causing her to stumble uncontrollable onto the floor in front of her. Paru then shuts the door, locking it in the process.

"W-What's going on?" asks a distraught Nodoka.

"Are you gonna tell us what their thoughts were?" asks Kotaro.

"Oh!" Nodoka shouts, suddenly realizing that she never _did_ read her book. She stands up and pulls the open book out of her backpack. She hadn't made her artifact disappear because so would the text, also, closing the book would have the same effect.

She walks over to a nearby table, in which everyone in the room immediately crowds, and sets the book down. "Okay…who do you want to hear first?"

There were numerous responses, but eventually Paru speaks up and says, "How about we go in the order they introduced themselves." Where, she is showered with tons of praises.

"Okay…Naruto it is…" Nodoka says as she flips to his page.

**Sorry about the late updates…I've had too much stuff to do. I hope you will like the next few chapters. They will be everyone's thoughts over the last few hours. Get excited, Please!**


	5. Naruto's Thoughts: Ramen, tebayo!

**Note: Anything in **_**italics**_** is Naruto's thoughts, while everything that is ****underlined**** is what is currently happening when the thoughts were thought. Anything that is **normal** is what is happening while everyone is reading the book. I'll try my best to make sure that I don't mess up. ALSO, Naruto has selective listening!**

Nodoka runs up to the group and Naruto looks at her. Nodoka looks at them and asks, "Um…can you…what are your names?" _Our names?_ "Hm? What do you mean, tebayo?" Naruto asks confused. _Wow! I'm so happy! Someone actually asked for my name! Ha! Take that, teme! Wait…she said names…last I checked, I didn't have more than one…CRAP! She was talking to all of us…DAMMIT!_

"My names, Naruto Uzumaki—future Ho—" Sasuke hits Naruto on the back of the head. _OW! That HURT! Huh? Return to that __**dump**__ of a classroom? WHY? _The group of ninjas turn to each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't **wanna** go back…It smells weird in there," Naruto whines.

"Well, I don't agree with Naruto about the smell…but I don't like it in there," Temari says quietly.

"Well then…it's been settled," Sasuke says firmly before turning around. He looks at Nodoka and gives his one final, solid answer: "No."

"Oh?" Nodoka looks down sadly and says, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take another beating for being unable to complete a mission."_ Wow…there are people meaner than Tsu-baa-chan._

"Wha-what!? Beating? What do you mean?" asks a confused Sasuke. Nodoka looks up with false sadness, noting the extremeness in Sasuke's expression._ Whoa!? Why the heck does he care? He doesn't care anything about a womans' life! He HATES girls!_

"Well, Paru-chan can be ruthless at times," sighs the sad, shy girl. "But, she's a really nice friend at times, so I don't want her to leave."_ Yep…she's worse than Tsunade-baa-chan…maybe that's just because I call her an old lady…_

"Well, we'll go, just to save you a beating…" Sasuke says and coughs suspiciously afterwards._ Wait! Why? Oh! I get it…the hair…the personality…you only have one interest don't you, Sasu-teme?_

"Sure…that's the only reason, tebayo," Naruto mocks friendly. Sasuke glares at the idiot and hits him in the back of the head. Naruto groans and moves backward in the group to get away from his painful friend._ Why does every person I know hit so hard?_

The nine people walk to the classroom where they open the door and immediately the bakka rangers tie them up. "What?" Naruto, completely confused, asks the students._ I'm not the only one to get us in these kinds of situations…teme._ Naruto glares at Sasuke._ At least when I screw up the situations I get us in are easy to get out of…bakaka_

Iincho takes Negi's hands, looks into his eyes and says, "I'm so sorry, Negi-sensei, I cannot apologize enough for this, I—" _WOW! She seems like a female version of Oro-freak. _Asuna hits Iincho upon her head and shouts, "Keep away from Negi-bozu, pedophile." _I couldn't have thought up a better word for that girl…I mean, for GOD'S SAKE, he's only ten…_

"Asuna!!!" shouts Iincho as she stands up to attempt to beat up her former friend.

"Uh…we're kinda still here, tebayo," said Naruto as he fusses with the ropes, trying to untie the obstacle that impedes his freedom. _Ugh…I don't do well tied up…it reminds me of the time that Orochimaru thought he grabbed Sasuke but took me instead and when he found out, he tied me up, threw me in a cage, and sent a ransom note to Sasuke. Sasuke came but didn't go along with the demands; rescued me and…Oro followed and came…then…I can't remember…weird…WHY can't I remember._

Sasuke sees his struggle and moves ever so slightly to his right and unties Naruto's ropes but they remain in place. Naruto glances out the side of his eye to look at Sasuke who whispers, "If anything happens that could cause harm to us, I want you to ignore Tsunade's warning and attack, with your clones if you have to. Kakashi and I can erase their memory afterwards. You got that?"

Naruto nods slightly and looks up at the bickering girls._ Wait…he can erase memories…I wonder if he erased my memory after that incident…I wonder what happened…I sure as hell hope that Sasuke isn't gay…I was unconscious…he can easily escape Oro with me unconscious…oh, Kami, PLEASE tell me that Sasuke-teme is straight…not bi…STRAIGHT!_

After a few punches were thrown, the girls stop, Iincho, obviously at a disadvantage and she has no way to explain the reason. Paru looks down at the eight somewhat tied up ninja, a malicious smile forming over her lips. 

"Now," Paru exclaimed as she walks up to the board and picks up the chalk and throws it at Naruto, "I want you to write your name on the board in English and Japanese."

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that, dattebayo?" asked an irritated Naruto, for he had been struck in the face by the chalk._ Why does chalk taste so gross?_

"Your ropes are already untied, you can get up," proudly states the _great_ Paru-chan._ Wow…you fail, Sasu-teme._

"Wow…He sure does think about Sasuke a lot," Paru says suspiciously, "I wonder…"

Naruto gets up, knocking the ropes to the floor, picks up the chalk and walks to the front of the room. He stares at the chalkboard and turns his head to look at Paru. She met his gaze and he shivers. _Her gaze is even scarier than Sakura first thing in the morning or than Orochimaru when he looks at Sasuke, tebayo!_

He looks at the chalk, then at the board and sighs. He writes his name in Japanese easily but then struggles with the American letters; not to mention his handwriting was rather bad. _Why do American letters have to be so hard to write? _He wrote:

NARuTo uZuMAKI

"Um…I _think_ that's right, dattebayo," Naruto says uneasily.

"Good enough…now, tell us about yourself," Paru says conclusively.

"Why?" asks Naruto, completely oblivious to how definite she had said that.

"Because I said so," adds Paru, "and if you don't I'll make your friend, pretty boy's, life a living hell." _Do I __**look**__ like I care about Sasu-teme's life?_

Naruto sighs and says, "Fine…well, I like ramen, I never give up, and well, I don't listen to my authority figures…and that includes you, Sasuke, tebayo." 

Sasuke rolls his eyes, muttering, "So, do you _choose_ to be the biggest bakka in the world?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU—"

"No foul language, Naruto," Kakashi says politely._ I'll show you __**foul language**__…sensei._

Naruto growls and glares at Sasuke. He turns around to go sit on a desk. "What? Are you all bark and no bite, fox-butt?" Sasuke mocks.

Naruto cringes at the sound of the name he was given by one of Orochimaru's subordinates._ Did you have to remind me of the time Oro-teme kidnapped me, TEME!? _Naruto swivels around and punches Sasuke in the face. "Don't you know I LOATH that name, tebayo!? And if you ever call me that again, tebayo—I'll…I'll…I'll _**murder**_ you!"

Sasuke spits blood onto the floor and says, "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes, _daring_ him to fight him.

"Sorry, Sasuke; no matter how much you want to fight Naruto, you can't. Plus, look at the position you're in; if you fight him, you're dead," Kakashi points out.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi then turns away and curses under his breath._ Yeah…you can't beat me…no matter what! You can't be an aspiring HOKAGE!_

"What do you mean by 'fight,' aru?" asks Ku Fei, dying to see a good fight.

Kakashi saves the ninja by saying, "Well, I'm a teacher at a martial arts school. I'm Naruto's and Sasuke's direct teacher, but I teach these people at times, as well." He waits for them to nod in acknowledgement before continuing, "And they constantly have bouts with each other, but they have to be on other teams, while Naruto and Sasuke are on the same team. Ever since they started at the school, Naruto and Sasuke have been dying to fight each other."

"Rivalry is good to some extent, de gozaro," Kaede states._ You can say that…but you're not on a team with a teme…tebayo._

"What the hell are you spouting, Kakashi!? Why would I want to fight this dickless idiot?" shouts Sasuke, granting him a kick to the gut from no one other than Naruto.

"What the hell did you just say, bakka!?" shouts Naruto in frustration.

"Don't they fight like a couple?" asks Konoka._ Co-co-COUPLE!? That's DISGUSTING!!! _Everyone stares at her, jaws ajar. After about five seconds, in which time, everyone is grasping what Konoka has just said, and instantly, all eyes are on Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other, in a trance for a while.They are awakened from this trance when Konoemon says, "Well, I guess that's a possibility, but I doubt that Naruto would go along with it."

Everyone's gaze changes from Naruto and Sasuke to the old man standing in the doorway. Sasuke recognizes him and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! You were just defending me about NOT being gay! And now you go around telling people that I AM!? WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!? WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"Was I just defending you? Was I?" asks Konoemon in a mocking way.

"Yes, you were…" Sasuke says, a little annoyed by the way he said that.

"I did? Really? Oh, this old man must've forgotten, oh well, no harm done," happily states Konoemon.

"Now, um…how about you guys introducing yourselves properly, and NOT by Haruna's ways," states Negi with a slight nervous smile covering his lips.

"Fine," Sasuke says, still annoyed by the old man still standing in the doorway. He and almost all the other ninja get out of their ropes in seconds; the only one who didn't is Sakura. Ino rolls her eyes and unties the struggling pink-haired dumbass._ Sakura-chan…why are you so bad as a ninja?_

All eight ninja stand silently, being watched by the class of around thirty. Kakashi looks at Temari, who happened to be standing next to him, and says, "Well, I guess you're first." 

Temari looks up at him and nods, she looks at the mass of students before saying, "My name is Temari, you don't need to my last name because it is irrelevant; and I don't give a crap about what you say to counter that!" Temari shouts, causing the few scattered hands to now fall to the desk dejectedly._ God…I can see that she is definitely Gaara's sister… Ugh. _"Now, I have two brothers, I come from a place called Sunagakure; where my father is the leader, my youngest brother is the heir to the throne, and if you are wondering why not the older one, it's because he's too hideous to rule, says my father anyway. And if you insult me in any way you will wake up from a coma in a hospital three years later. Now, any questions?"

The whole class stares at her in both confusion and fear. "I said, ANY QUESTIONS!?" Temari says angrily. At this, the whole class starts shaking their heads in fear of the phenomena that she COULD put them in a coma for three years. 

"I guess it's me next," says Tenten. "Well, my name is Tenten, I don't HAVE a last name; less to forget about me, right? Well anyway, I come from Konohagakure, my two teammates are completely crazy and my sensei is a freak. I try my hardest to be noticed, but I'm usually ignored or forgotten—"

Tenten stops talking when she hears, someone in the crowd say, "Why isn't anyone talking?"_**That**_ is a good question…this is really quiet. Tenten immediately goes to a corner and sulks about this.

"Okay! My name is Sakura Haruno; I'm currently going out with Sasuke—"_ If you __**were**__ going out with Sasuke…I'd have to __**kill**__ him…_

Sakura is cut off by Kakashi saying, "No, YOU'RE NOT! Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I already told you a little about myself and I don't think that you need to know anything else about me! Now, Hinata, Ino, or Sasuke, you three decide amongst yourselves who will be going next, now."

Ino looks at Sasuke and Hinata who were both looking away, not wanting to go._ Maybe I should start calling him Sasu-chan now…but sadly…he'd kill me. _She says, "Fine, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I highly doubt I'm staying here long so I'm just going to tell you my name."

Sasuke looks at Hinata expecting her to go. Well, actually, his look is more of a glare; she cowers under it and then says, "Um…my name is…Hinata Hyuuga. Um, I look forward to um…studying with you," she bows._ I wonder if Sasu-chan has a shy girl fettish…he's always trying to get near Hinata-san._

Sasuke sighs at her shyness and says, "Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't really need to know anything about me."

"Why not? We're supposed to be working with you for the next, what four years?" asks a confused Konoka. Sasuke scowls at her comment and chooses not to answer.

"You know, it's not nice to ignore someone's questions," says an irritated Setsuna.

Sasuke mutters an inaudible reply._ Now __**that**__ wasn't a very nice thing to say, Sasu-chan. You should apologize…but of course you're too __**cool**__ to do __**that**__…teme. _Setsuna has a feeling that she did NOT want to know what he had just said to her.

Negi looks at his class and then says, "Well, since we're all acquainted now, how about you guys take your seats so I can begin the lesson?"

"That would be great, but we have utterly no idea where we are sitting…" says Temari nonchalantly.

Negi freaks out and shouts agitatedly, "AH! I AM VERY SORRY!" Negi picks up the now wet seating chart and points out where everyone is sitting. He also allows Kakashi to sit in his seat, for he will not be using it for this lesson.

Negi begins another boring lecture about the book the class was supposed to read but the only ones who did were the library trio. At this, the students nearest the new ones are now taking it upon themselves to formally introduce themselves to their new classmates._ Well…at least I'm not sitting next to some weirdo who I've never met before…I'm sitting next to Hinata-chan…Sasuke's childhood crush…oh…this is gonna be __**sweet!**_

Nodoka taps Naruto on the back, causing him to turn around; somehow unnoticed by Negi; and she lays her head on the desk and gives him the note._ What's up with her? Does she have a headache?_

Naruto happily takes the note, turns around and reads it:

Dobe

I'm dying over here. I need to get out of this class, it's suffocating, can you do anything 'bout that?

Sasuke

P.S. If you can't you're in for one MAJOR beating… I'll be waiting. And watching.

…please… Ŏ_Ŏ

_He __**actually**__ said please! Now that makes me guilty…I __**gotta**__ help him. _Naruto blindly follows what he asks and raises his hand.

Negi, believing that Naruto has a question relating to the lecture says, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Okay! Can we have class outside, because I don't really work well in closed spaces. I need to run around, you know, be active," says Naruto._ I hope that will work…_

Completely caught off guard by that question, Negi agrees and everyone leaves to go outside._ SWEET!_

Once outside, the ninjas from another land stand in the back, leaning on the rope that surrounds the world tree. Suddenly, the others leave, leaving Sasuke and Naruto.

"This is the world tree."

"Huh?" Sasuke asks as he looks in front of him to see who dares to speak out towards him. He is in total shock to see that is the girl who was shocked about his letter before.

"The world tree is—" begins Nodoka.

"I don't care…" Sasuke says coldheartedly._ Well, __**that**__ wasn't nice._

"W-what?" asks Nodoka in shock.

"Are you hard of hearing or something? I. DON'T. CARE," Sasuke says in annoyance.

"Oh…" Nodoka quietly says while backing off.

"Geez, Sasuke! I get you out of class and you act vicious to your new classmate who just wants to inform you about their school's heritage! Not cool, teme," Naruto says rounding a curve of the giant tree._ God! What. An. __**ASS.**_

"Then why don't **you** listen to the story of this tree and **enlighten** me when we get back to the dorm? I mean, didn't you say that you wanted to know more about this school before we left?" Sasuke asks Naruto, mockingly.

"Ha?" Naruto asks, caught off guard by that question.

"Oh! You would like to know more about the world tree?"

"No," Naruto says as he walks away to circle the tree once more. _She's your crush…freak._

Sasuke looks down smiling and says, "And you were just telling me off for being cruel, Usuratonkachi." He looks up seriously and says, "Do you really think that anyone would actually **care** to find out about this school? We have other things that need our attention."

"Oh! Nodoka-san, Uchiha-san! There you are!" Negi says as he runs up to them, panting. "I need your help! Can you two help me find the other students!?"

"No."

"Sasuke-san! That's not nice, you should comply with Negi-sensei's request," Nodoka says, confused by Sasuke's instant answer.

"I said I don't want to!" Sasuke exclaims, completely irritated by how persistent this Nodoka is._ He's acting like a __**brat!**__ Baka._

"Well, than how about you start working on a report?" asks Negi, sadly because one of his new students is rather mean.

"A report, what do you mean, Negi-sensei?" asks Nodoka, confused.

"Oh! I forgot; I was going to assign a few people some reports to do. Well, I'll just give you each something random that you have to research and write a report on. I was only planning on telling a select few of my students, such as you three!" Negi says excitedly.

"Three?" asks Nodoka, confused.

"WHAT!? Why are you including me!?" Naruto whines as he steps out from around the tree.

"Well, I have three report options, so…I just thought, maybe…" Negi trails off after seeing the glares he is being given by Naruto and Sasuke._ I don't want to do __**EXTRA**__ work! That's just __**STUPID**__!!!_

"We'd love to do those reports Negi-kun; all _**three**_ of us!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sasuke say simultaneously._ I hate it when people decide things for me…damn…well, I might as well not do it._

"Great!" Negi exclaims excitedly, "Now, Uchiha-san—your report is on Ancient Greece, Uzumaki-san—your report is on the History of ramen, and Nodoka-san—your report is on ninjas! Now, no complaints, and I have to go find the rest of my students!" Negi says exasperatedly as he runs off in the opposite direction to find well, _anyone_._ HA! This is gonna be EASY! A report on the history of RAMEN! I can do that in my sleep!_

"Why'd you stick us with reports…now I have to _work_," Naruto complains as he walks down the steps to go find something to eat._ NOW! Time to get me some RAMEN! ~RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN~_

Nodoka stops reading and turns the pages.

"What is it, Nodoka?" Yue asks.

"Um…the rest of his pages just say 'ramen' on them," Nodoka says confused.

Paru looks at the book, "Well, he sure is a scatter brain."

"So…what about another person!? I want to see if I can relate to any of these people and maybe have a bout with them! They said they were martial artists," Kotarou says excitedly. Nodoka turns to Sasuke's page.

"Well, here goes," Nodoka says with a deep breath.

**Note: This is an UNUSUALLY ****LONG**** chapter for me. So, I was just wondering if I should cut this next chapter in half or not. Please Review and tell me. Also, if you couldn't really understand it…I can explain it in the next chapter. It took me FOREVER to write this…Sheesh…BUT I will continue…if you REVIEW! Come on! Help a girl out…**


	6. Sasuke and Kakashi's Thoughts

**Note: Anything in **_**italics**_** is Sasuke's thoughts, while everything that is ****underlined**** is what is currently happening when the thoughts were thought. Anything that is **normal** is what is happening while everyone is reading the book. I'll try my best to make sure that I don't mess up. Also, this is Mahou Sensei Negima.**

Nodoka runs up to the group and Naruto looks at her. Nodoka looks at them and asks, "Um…can you…what are your names?" _Why the hell would you want to know? _"Our names?" asks Sasuke. "Why would you want to know our names?"_ It's kinda strange…WAIT! Isn't she one of the girls from our class. Why is she coming back to get us?_

"Um…well, isn't it better to address someone by their name?" asks the shy Nodoka uncertainly. _That does not answer my unasked question. I do not plan on asking it._ "My name's, Naruto Uzumaki—future Ho—" Sasuke hits Naruto on the back of the head. _BAKKA! Don't say anything about Konoha…that INCLUDES the Hokage…bakaka. _Sasuke looks up to Nodoka, bows slightly and says, "Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." _Of THE Uchiha clan! Oh YEAH! No one can beat me…because I'm the smartest, coolest shinobi in Konoha! Even Orochimaru wants some of this, oh yeah. Who can resist me?_

"My name is Nodoka Miyazawa, and um…the people in our class have wanted to get to know you guys…so…I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the classroom and properly introduce yourselves."_ Go back to the classroom? Why the heck would I do that? I was just gonna go take pics of me and sell them on ebay to make millions…and to impress Hinata by being a MILLIONAIRE! WOOT! Even SHE would have to bow in my presence…and if she doesn't…I'll buy her from Hiashi. _The group of ninjas turn to each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asks. _Please say no. PLEASE say no!_

"I don't **wanna** so back…It smells weird in there," Naruto whines._ Whiner…but I don't want to go back either…so I can't complain._

"Well, I don't agree with Naruto about the smell…but I don't like it in there," Temari says quietly.

"Well then…it's been settled," Sasuke says firmly, not waiting for anyone else's opinion, before turning around. He looks at Nodoka and gives his one final, solid answer: "No."_ Sweet! Time to put my plan into action! _

"Oh?" Nodoka looks down sadly and says, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take another beating for being unable to complete a mission." _Mission? What's she talking about? Whoa! Wait did she say "BEATING?"_

"Wha-what! Beating? What do you mean?" asks a confused Sasuke._ Who the hell would beat such an innocent girl? That's like beating up HINATA! _Nodoka looks up with false sadness, noting the extremeness in Sasuke's expression.

"Well, Paru-chan can be ruthless at times," sighs the sad, shy girl. "But, she's a really nice friend at times, so I don't want her to leave."_ That Paru's a BITCH!_

"I'll show HIM a bitch!" Paru says angrily.

"PARU! Calm down…" Nodoka pleads.

"Well, we'll go, just to save you a beating…" Sasuke says and coughs suspiciously afterwards.

"Sure…that's the only reason, tebayo," Naruto mocks friendly. Sasuke glares at the idiot and hits him in the back of the head._ BAKKA! So what if she looks a lot like Hina-chan…it's not like I like her or anything…right? _Naruto groans and moves backward in the group to get away from his painful friend._ Well, at least the Bakka's out of my way._ Sasuke looks ahead and stares at Nodoka._ Hm…she does resemble Hinata-chan…a…lot._

The nine people walk to the classroom where they open the door and immediately the bakka rangers tie them up. Sasuke immediately begins struggling with his ropes. After about a minute he gives up._ Crap. Why does everyone who ties ropes have to be so damn good at it…ugh._ Sasuke looks over at Naruto and down to his ropes._ Great…I guess I have to untie his ropes. We're all doomed…_

Sasuke moves over towards Naruto, unnoticed by the class and unties Naruto's ropes but they remain in place. Naruto glances out the side of his eye to look at Sasuke who whispers, "If anything happens that could cause harm to us, I want you to ignore Tsunade's warning and attack, with your clones if you have to. Kakashi and I can erase their memory afterwards. You got that?" _Oh how I wish he understood me. He's such an idiot some times._ Naruto nods slightly and looks up at the bickering girls._ Well at least he finally learned how to follow directions the first time. He usually throws a fit or something._

* * *

After a few punches were thrown, the girls stop, Iincho, obviously at a disadvantage and she has no way to explain the reason. Paru looks down at the eight somewhat tied up ninja, a malicious smile forming over her lips. 

"Now," Paru exclaimed as she walks up to the board and picks up the chalk and throws it at Naruto, "I want you to write your name on the board in English and Japanese."_ She can be pretty damn cruel…_

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that, dattebayo?" asked an irritated Naruto, for he had been struck in the face by the chalk.

"Your ropes are already untied, you can get up," proudly states the _great_ Paru-chan.

All eight ninja stare at her, stupefied._ How'd she find out about that? That's impossible!_

Naruto gets up, knocking the ropes to the floor, picks up the chalk and walks to the front of the room. He stares at the chalkboard and turns his head to look at Paru. She met his gaze and he shivers. _Why is he shivering?_

He looks at the chalk, then at the board and sighs. He writes his name in Japanese easily but then 

struggles with the American letters; not to mention his handwriting was rather bad._ He has TERRIBLE handwriting. _He wrote:

NARuTo uZuMAKI

"Um…I think that's right, dattebayo," Naruto says uneasily._ Well…it's good enough…but if that's the best you can do…you are pathetic!_

"Good enough…now, tell us about yourself," Paru says conclusively.

"Why?" asks Naruto, completely oblivious to how definite she had said that.

"Because I said so," adds Paru, "and if you don't I'll make your friend, pretty boy's, life a living hell."_ Oh HELL no! NOT another fangirl! I'm not getting anymore! I WENT on this mission to get AWAY from fangirls! …but…I CAN'T blame them…I mean…I AM the hottest guy who ever lived!_

Naruto sighs and says, "Fine…well, I like ramen, I never give up, and well, I don't listen to my authority figures…and that includes you, Sasuke, tebayo." 

Sasuke rolls his eyes, muttering, "So, do you choose to be the biggest bakka in the world?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU—"

"No foul language, Naruto," Kakashi says politely._ Then where's the fun?_

Naruto growls and glares at Sasuke. He turns around to go sit on a desk. "What? Are you all bark and no bite, fox-butt?" Sasuke mocks._ You're SO much uglier than me and strength comes with hotness…in Konoha's newest generation's case._

Naruto cringes at the sound of the name he was given by one of Orochimaru's subordinates._ HA! Look at him cringe._

Naruto swivels around and punches Sasuke in the face. "Don't you know I LOATH that name, tebayo! And if you ever call me that again, tebayo—I'll…I'll…I'll _**murder**_ you!"

Sasuke spits blood onto the floor and says, "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes, _daring_ him to fight him._ Come on…I've been DYING for a good fight._

"Sorry, Sasuke; no matter how much you want to fight Naruto, you can't. Plus, look at the position you're in; if you fight him, you're dead," Kakashi points out.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi then turns away and curses under his breath._ Damn scarecrow._

"What do you mean by 'fight,' aru?" asks Ku Fei, dying to see a good fight.

Kakashi saves the ninja by saying, "Well, I'm a teacher at a martial arts school. I'm Naruto's and Sasuke's direct teacher, but I teach these people at times, as well." He waits for them to nod in acknowledgement before continuing, "And they constantly have bouts with each other, but they have to be on other teams, while Naruto and Sasuke are on the same team. Ever since they started at the school, Naruto and Sasuke have been dying to fight each other."

"Rivalry is good to some extent, de gozaro," Kaede states._ You can say that…but you're not on a team with a bakaka…Especially one who is jealous of his EXTREMELY hot teammate. Oh yeah! I'm the Konoha heartthrob! WOOT! No one can beat me!_

"What the hell are you spouting, Kakashi! Why would I want to fight this dickless idiot?" shouts Sasuke, granting him a kick to the gut from no one other than Naruto.

"What the hell did you just say, bakka!" shouts Naruto in frustration.

"Don't they fight like a couple?" asks Konoka._ So…she noticed Naruto's feminine side too? Well…if he were a girl…that is a repulsive thought, by the way…he would be falling all over me. He probably already is! _Everyone stares at her, jaws ajar. After about five seconds, in which time, everyone is grasping what Konoka has just said, and instantly, all eyes are on Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other, in a trance for a while._ Am I ACTUALLY thinking that his eyes are rather…pretty…? …BUT…one thing's for sure…__**THEY'RE STILL NOT AS PRETTY AS MINE!**_They are awakened from this trance when Konoemon says, "Well, I guess that's a possibility, but I doubt that Naruto would go along with it."

Everyone's gaze changes from Naruto and Sasuke to the old man standing in the doorway. Sasuke recognizes him and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! You were just defending me about NOT being gay! And now you go around telling people that I AM! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"Was I just defending you? Was I?" asks Konoemon in a mocking way.

"Yes, you were…" Sasuke says, a little annoyed by the way he said that.

"I did? Really? Oh, this old man must've forgotten, oh well, no harm done," happily states Konoemon.

"Now, um…how about you guys introducing yourselves properly, and NOT by Haruna's ways," states Negi with a slight nervous smile covering his lips.

"Fine," Sasuke says, still annoyed by the old man still standing in the doorway. He and almost all the other ninja get out of their ropes in seconds; the only one who didn't is Sakura. Ino rolls her eyes and unties the struggling pink-haired dumbass. _Damn…they might be questioning that later…_ Sasuke looks out in the class of thirty girls staring back at them nonchalantly._ They look at us like they see this happening EVERYDAY!_

All eight ninja stand silently, being watched by the class of around thirty. Kakashi looks at Temari, who happened to be standing next to him, and says, "Well, I guess you're first." 

Temari looks up at him and nods, she looks at the mass of students before saying, "My name is Temari—"_ AND that's where I stop listening…now…time to zone out and only think about how HOT I'm gonna look when I'm killing my brother._

"I guess it's me next," says Tenten. "Well, my name is Tenten—"_ Well… since nobody's talking…time to think about how AWESOME I look today. When I woke up and looked in the mirror, I almost had a heart attack! I'm so FRIGGIN' HAWT!_

Tenten stops talking when she hears, someone in the crowd say, "Why isn't anyone talking?"_ So I WAS right!_ Tenten immediately goes to a corner and sulks about this.

"Okay! My name is Sakura Haruno; I'm currently going out with Sasuke—"_ As if I'd go out with the likes of YOU! I mean…if I actually CHOSE to go off the market…which is HIGHLY unlikely…I go to someone with a CHEST! I mean god! You're worse than that ten year old boy!_

Sakura is cut off by Kakashi saying, "No, YOU'RE NOT! Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I already told you a little about myself and I don't think that you need to know anything else about me! Now, Hinata, Ino, or Sasuke, you three decide amongst yourselves who will be going next, now."

Ino looks at Sasuke and Hinata who were both looking away, not wanting to go. She says, "Fine, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I highly doubt I'm staying here long so I'm just going to tell you my name." _Wow, she might ACTUALLY be at least as smart as Naruto._

Sasuke looks at Hinata expecting her to go. Well, actually, his look is more of a glare; she cowers under it and then says, "Um…my name is…Hinata Hyuuga. Um, I look forward to um…studying with you," she bows. Sasuke sighs at her shyness and says, "Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't really need to know anything about me."

"Why not? We're supposed to be working with you for the next, what four years?" asks a confused Konoka. Sasuke scowls at her comment and chooses not to answer.

"You know, it's not nice to ignore someone's questions," says an irritated Setsuna.

Sasuke mutters an inaudible reply. Setsuna has a feeling that she did NOT want to know what he had just said to her.

Negi looks at his class and then says, "Well, since we're all acquainted now, how about you guys take your seats so I can begin the lesson?"

"That would be great, but we have utterly no idea where we are sitting…" says Temari nonchalantly._ Yeah! Make with the seats, brat! I haven't sat down in FOREVER!_

Negi freaks out and shouts agitatedly, "AH! I AM VERY SORRY!" Negi picks up the now wet seating chart and points out where everyone is sitting. He also allows Kakashi to sit in his seat, for he will not be using it for this lesson.

Negi begins another boring lecture about the book the class was supposed to read but the only ones who did were the library trio. At this, the students nearest the new ones are now taking it upon themselves to formally introduce themselves to their new classmates.

Haruna turns her head and looks at her new desk partner, one of the quietest, but surely the most emo, Sasuke Uchiha. At this moment, he is trying his hardest to ignore her, but her stare is beginning to bother him._ Will she EVER look away! _When noticing he won't be very interesting, Paru looks back to the desk and begins drawing some of her famous art._ FINALLY! _While on the other hand, Sasuke needs a way out; this class is really starting to get to him, so he writes a note, allegedly for Naruto and Hinata. Since the blond is two rows ahead of him, he needs it to pass through one row without them reading its contents._ Great…this is TERRIBLE! _He looks at the girl sitting in front of him, she didn't seem to talk much, but he could tell she loved to read, on her lap is what looks to be a nine thousand page book – no exaggerations – and a juice box. Thus, he turns to the next one; she is actually LISTENING to the lecture and taking NOTES! _Wow! What. A. Suck-up_. Not knowing who to give it to, he settles for the one who probably won't read it if he tells her not to.

Thus, Sasuke taps Nodoka on the left shoulder. She jumps a bit and when she calms down, she turns her head slightly to see him better and whispers, "Yes?" Without any words he slips the note under the table and onto her lap. She looks down at it and a deep crimson engulfs her face. She looks up at him embarrassedly and exasperatedly attempts to form words.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK? _Sasuke stares at her. It takes him about a half a minute before something clicked, _Oh, CRAP! She can understand and calm down if I tell her that it's for Naruto, right? _He points to Naruto, indicating that the note is for him. This, sadly, only caused to deepen her blush and what looked to be a mental shutdown.

Unable to think clearly and to understand the new kid behind her, Nodoka taps Naruto on the back, causing him to turn around; somehow unnoticed by Negi; and she lays her head on the desk and gives him the note.

Nodoka taps Naruto on the back, causing him to turn around; somehow unnoticed by Negi; and she lays her head on the desk and gives him the note.

Naruto happily takes the note, turns around and reads it:

Dobe

I'm dying over here. I need to get out of this class, it's suffocating, can you do anything 'bout that?

Sasuke

P.S. If you can't you're in for one MAJOR beating… I'll be waiting. And watching.

…please… Ŏ_Ŏ

Naruto blindly follows what he asks and raises his hand.

Negi, believing that Naruto has a question relating to the lecture says, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Okay! Can we have class outside, because I don't really work well in closed spaces. I need to run around, you know, be active," says Naruto. Sasuke stares at him in disbelief._ Is THAT the best you could think of, BAKKA!_

Completely caught off guard by that question, Negi agrees and everyone leaves to go outside._ SWEET!_

Once outside, the ninjas from another land stand in the back, leaning on the rope that surrounds the world tree. Suddenly, the others leave, leaving Sasuke and Naruto. _How did a tree grow this large?_

"This is the world tree."

"Huh?" Sasuke asks as he looks in front of him to see who dares to speak out towards him. He is in total shock to see that is the girl who was shocked about his letter before.

"The world tree is—" begins Nodoka.

"I don't care…" Sasuke says coldheartedly.

"W-what?" asks Nodoka in shock.

"Are you hard of hearing or something? I. DON'T. CARE," Sasuke says in annoyance._ Most girls would listen to me right after I say that the first time! What is WRONG with her! I mean, I'm HOT! I'll make her begin kissing my shoes by the end of the day!_

"Oh…" Nodoka quietly says while backing off.

"Geez, Sasuke! I get you out of class and you act vicious to your new classmate who just wants to inform you about their school's heritage! Not cool, teme," Naruto says rounding a curve of the giant tree.

"Then why don't **you** listen to the story of this tree and **enlighten** me when we get back to the dorm? I mean, didn't you say that you wanted to know more about this school before we left?" Sasuke asks Naruto, mockingly.

"Ha?" Naruto asks, caught off guard by that question.

"Oh! You would like to know more about the world tree?"

"No," Naruto says as he walks away to circle the tree once more.

Sasuke looks down smiling and says, "And you were just telling me off for being cruel, Usuratonkachi." He looks up seriously and says, "Do you really think that anyone would actually **care** to find out about this school? We have other things that need our attention."

"Oh! Nodoka-san, Uchiha-san! There you are!" Negi says as he runs up to them, panting. "I need your help! Can you two help me find the other students!"_ YOU were the one who lost them!_

"No."

"Sasuke-san! That's not nice, you should comply with Negi-sensei's request," Nodoka says, confused by Sasuke's instant answer. Sasuke looks at her and blushes slightly._ Wow…she's pretty cute when she's confused._

Paru looks evilly over at Nodoka who had stopped reading after that line. "Looks like you've got yourself a fanboy, Nodoka! Good job!" Paru shouts and pats Nodoka on the back rather hard, forcing a squeak of pain out of her mouth.

"I said I don't want to!" Sasuke exclaims, completely irritated by how persistent this Nodoka is.

"Well, than how about you start working on a report?" asks Negi, sadly because one of his new students is rather mean.

"A report, what do you mean, Negi-sensei?" asks Nodoka, confused._ Ew…work._

"Oh! I forgot; I was going to assign a few people some reports to do. Well, I'll just give you each something random that you have to research and write a report on. I was only planning on telling a select few of my students, such as you three!" Negi says excitedly.

"Three?" asks Nodoka, confused._ AH! Naruto, too._

"WHAT! Why are you including me!" Naruto whines as he steps out from around the tree.

"Well, I have three report options, so…I just thought, maybe…" Negi trails off after seeing the glares he is being given by Naruto and Sasuke.

"We'd love to do those reports Negi-kun; all _**three**_ of us!"

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sasuke say simultaneously._ I hate it when people decide things for me…damn…well, I might as well not do it._

"Great!" Negi exclaims excitedly, "Now, Uchiha-san—your report is on Ancient Greece, Uzumaki-san—your report is on the History of ramen, and Nodoka-san—your report is on ninjas! Now, no complaints, and I have to go find the rest of my students!" Negi says exasperatedly as he runs off in the opposite direction to find well, _anyone_._ Wait…Greece had the Olympics…right? And all the guys were naked? If Naruto finds out I have to write about THAT he'll call me gay for the rest of my life!_

"Why'd you stick us with reports…now I have to _work_," Naruto complains as he walks down the steps.

Sasuke silently walks away from the giant tree before Nodoka can say anything to him. Nodoka looks up slowly and watches him strut – yes strut – away from her and down the steps toward the dorm building as the bell rings. He maneuvers through the large crowd of people with ease and reaches the front of the building, where he climbs the steps of the female dorm building. Since, this section of the school has no other boys, he and Naruto are expected to stay in an empty dorm room. _Now…to get to my dorm…and to a full-length mirror to check out how HOT I am!_

Nodoka stops reading and turns the pages.

"What is it, Nodoka?" Yue asks.

"Um…the rest of his pages just have him thinking about how hot he is," Nodoka says confused.

Paru looks at the book, "Well, he sure is CONCIETED!"

"Who's next!" Kotarou asks excitedly.

"Um…I think it's Hatake, Kakashi. The adult," Nodoka says as she turns to Kakashi's page.

Nodoka takes one look at the page and turns to the next person's section.

Paru looks at Nodoka surprised. "Why didn't you read them?"

Nodoka lets her head fall and a gloom forms over her as she quietly says, "I can't read x-rated material."

**Note: NO! I have to go back to school tomorrow! My winter break is OVER! TToTT**


	7. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten's Thoughts

**Note: Anything in **_**italics**_** are thoughts, while everything that is ****underlined**** is what is currently happening when the thoughts were thought. Anything that is **normal** is what is happening while everyone is reading the book. I'll try my best to make sure that I don't mess up. (I haven't done this for a LONG while…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

Paru lifts an eyebrow, "X-rated material? Wow…he must be the…_second_ biggest pervert I ever met; Jack Rakan being the first."

"Yeah, yeah," Kotarou says, "That's great and all, but who's next? It has got to be a fighter, right?"

"Um…sorry, Kotarou-kun, I already read all the guys, so the rest are girls and I don't really think they look like fighters," Nodoka says as she looks at her book for the name of the person. "Okay, this is a person named Sakura Haruno."

Nodoka runs up to the group and Naruto looks at her. Nodoka looks at them and asks, "Um…can you…what are your names?" _Who the hell is this bitch? She better not be here to take my Sasuke-kun away from me! _"Our names?" asks Sasuke. "Why would you want to know our names?"_ That's right, Sasuke –kuuuun…this girl is such a FREAK!_

"Um…well, isn't it better to address someone by their name?" asks the shy Nodoka uncertainly. _Who says I'll let you talk to MY Sasuke-kun! _"My name's Naruto Uzumaki—future Ho—" Sasuke hits Naruto on the back of the head. _BAKKA! He's such an IDIOT! _Sakura looks away from Sasuke and at Nodoka and says, "Um…my name's Sakura Haruno!" putting on the innocent little girl act. _Soon to be named Sakura __**UCHIHA**__! Oh yeah! Sasuke-kun won't be able to resist me much longer!_

"My name is Nodoka Miyazawa, and um…the people in our class have wanted to get to know you guys…so…I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the classroom and properly introduce yourselves."_ Go back to the classroom? Why the heck would I do that? I was just gonna go take pics of Sasuke-kun so that I can cover my room with them and fall asleep with him watching over me. _The group of ninjas turn to each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't **wanna** go back…It smells weird in there," Naruto whines. _For once, I have to agree with him…_

"Well, I don't agree with Naruto about the smell…but I don't like it in there," Temari says quietly.

"Well then…it's been settled," Sasuke says firmly, not waiting for anyone else's opinion, before turning around. He looks at Nodoka and gives his one final, solid answer: "No."_ Sweet! Time to put my plan into action! _

"Oh?" Nodoka looks down sadly and says, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take another beating for being unable to complete a mission."

"Wha-what! Beating? What do you mean?" asks a confused Sasuke._ Who the hell does she think she is! She's stealing Sasuke-kun's innocent heart that easily! What a bitch! _Nodoka looks up with false sadness, noting the extremeness in Sasuke's expression.

"I'll show HER a bitch!" Paru says angrily.

"PARU! Calm down…" Nodoka pleads.

"Why should I? She's calling you a bitch, Honya-chan! I can't let that happen!" Paru says, taking out her sketchbook. "I'll draw her up some demons to fight, and **THEN** we'll be able to tell who's a bitch…"

"That won't help, Paru-chan!" Nodoka says, trying to calm Haruna down.

"Well, Paru-chan can be ruthless at times," sighs the sad, shy girl. "But, she's a really nice friend at times, so I don't want her to leave."

"Well, we'll go, just to save you a beating…" Sasuke says and coughs suspiciously afterwards.

"Sure…that's the only reason, tebayo," Naruto mocks friendly. Sasuke glares at the idiot and hits him in the back of the head._ What did the bakka mean by that?_

The nine people walk to the classroom where they open the door and immediately the bakka rangers tie them up. Sakura stares down at her ropes._ Huh? How'd this happen? Oh well, my SASUKE-KUN will save me!_

* * *

After a few punches were thrown, the girls stop, Iincho, obviously at a disadvantage and she has no way to explain the reason. Paru looks down at the eight somewhat tied up ninja, a malicious smile forming over her lips. _Why hasn't Sasuke-kun saved me yet…_

"Now," Paru exclaimed as she walks up to the board and picks up the chalk and throws it at Naruto, "I want you to write your name on the board in English and Japanese."

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that, dattebayo?" asked an irritated Naruto, for he had been struck in the face by the chalk.

"Your ropes are already untied, you can get up," proudly states the _great_ Paru-chan.

All eight ninja stare at her, stupefied._ How'd __**Naruto**__ get out of his ropes? That's impossible!_

Naruto gets up, knocking the ropes to the floor, picks up the chalk and walks to the front of the room. He stares at the chalkboard and turns his head to look at Paru. She met his gaze and he shivers.

He looks at the chalk, then at the board and sighs. He writes his name in Japanese easily but then 

struggles with the American letters; not to mention his handwriting was rather bad._ He has TERRIBLE handwriting. _He wrote:

NARuTo uZuMAKI

"Um…I think that's right, dattebayo," Naruto says uneasily.

"Good enough…now, tell us about yourself," Paru says conclusively.

"Why?" asks Naruto, completely oblivious to how definite she had said that.

"Because I said so," adds Paru, "and if you don't I'll make your friend, pretty boy's, life a living hell."_ Oh HELL no! Another rival for Sasuke-kun's love! I will win Sasuke-kun's heart!_

Naruto sighs and says, "Fine…well, I like ramen, I never give up, and well, I don't listen to my authority figures…and that includes you, Sasuke, tebayo." 

Sasuke rolls his eyes, muttering, "So, do you choose to be the biggest bakka in the world?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU—" _Dammit, Naruto! If you get __**one**__ scratch on Sasuke-kun…_

"No foul language, Naruto," Kakashi says politely.

Naruto growls and glares at Sasuke. He turns around to go sit on a desk. "What? Are you all bark and no bite, fox-butt?" Sasuke mocks.

Naruto cringes at the sound of the name he was given by one of Orochimaru's subordinates._ When was this?_

Naruto swivels around and punches Sasuke in the face. "Don't you know I LOATH that name, tebayo! And if you ever call me that again, tebayo—I'll…I'll…I'll _**murder**_ you!"_ You BETTER not!_

Sasuke spits blood onto the floor and says, "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes, _daring_ him to fight him.

"Sorry, Sasuke; no matter how much you want to fight Naruto, you can't. Plus, look at the position you're in; if you fight him, you're dead," Kakashi points out.

"What do you mean by 'fight,' aru?" asks Ku Fei, dying to see a good fight. _Who cares…Sasuke-kun's SO hot…_

"Don't they fight like a couple?" asks Konoka. _Whoa! Wait, back up! Couple? Sasuke-kun is NOT gay! He's just…he's very shy. Especially when it comes to how much my body is maturing…_

"Wait…" Kotarou says, "Isn't she the one without a chest?" Nodoka nods and continues.

_There is NO WAY __**my**__ Sasuke-kun is in love with NARUTO! _Everyone stares at her, jaws ajar. After about five seconds, in which time, everyone is grasping what Konoka has just said, and instantly, all eyes are on Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other, in a trance for a while. They are awakened from this trance when Konoemon says, "Well, I guess that's a possibility, but I doubt that Naruto would go along with it." _Sasuke-kun is NOT gay!_

Everyone's gaze changes from Naruto and Sasuke to the old man standing in the doorway. Sasuke recognizes him and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! You were just defending me about NOT being gay! And now you go around telling people that I AM! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! WHAT. THE. FUCK." _Stay on Sasuke-kun's side, dammit old man!_

"Was I just defending you? Was I?" asks Konoemon in a mocking way.

"Yes, you were…" Sasuke says, a little annoyed by the way he said that.

"I did? Really? Oh, this old man must've forgotten, oh well, no harm done," happily states Konoemon.

"Now, um…how about you guys introducing yourselves properly, and NOT by Haruna's ways," states Negi with a slight nervous smile covering his lips.

"Fine," Sasuke says, still annoyed by the old man still standing in the doorway. He and almost all the other ninja get out of their ropes in seconds; the only one who didn't is Sakura. _Dammit! I'm looking stupid in front of Sasuke-kun! WAAH!_Ino rolls her eyes and unties the struggling pink-haired dumbass. _Stupid Ino-pig…_ Sasuke looks out in the class of thirty girls, staring back at them nonchalantly.

All eight ninja stand silently, being watched by the class of around thirty. Kakashi looks at Temari, who happened to be standing next to him, and says, "Well, I guess you're first." 

Temari looks up at him and nods, she looks at the mass of students before saying, "My name is Temari—"_ AND that's where I stop listening…now…time to zone out and imagine Sasuke-kun and I getting married…We'll have three children and two cats. That'll be the life._

"I guess it's me next," says Tenten. "Well, my name is Tenten—"_ Why isn't anyone talking? Weird…I can't wait for Sasuke-kun to talk. Maybe he'll actually open up…_

Tenten stops talking when she hears, someone in the crowd say, "Why isn't anyone talking?" Tenten immediately goes to a corner and sulks about this.

"Okay! My name is Sakura Haruno; I'm currently going out with Sasuke—"_ This is the truth! _Sakura is cut off by Kakashi saying, "No, YOU'RE NOT! Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I already told you a little about myself and I don't think that you need to know anything else about me! Now, Hinata, Ino, or Sasuke, you three decide amongst yourselves who will be going next, now."_ Stupid Sensei! I can't believe you cut me off! And told that lie! I am SO going out with Sasuke-kun right now! …Well…he doesn't know it…but, we can make due._

Ino looks at Sasuke and Hinata who were both looking away, not wanting to go. She says, "Fine, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I highly doubt I'm staying here long so I'm just going to tell you my name." _Ino-pig…I can't believe you said nothing about Sasuke-kun! That's unforgivable. But…that gives me a better chance! Yay! I love being a bitch!_

Sasuke looks at Hinata expecting her to go. Well, actually, his look is more of a glare; she cowers under it and then says, "Um…my name is…Hinata Hyuuga. Um, I look forward to um…studying with you," she bows. Sasuke sighs at her shyness and says, "Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't really need to know anything about me." _Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun…_

"Why not? We're supposed to be working with you for the next, what four years?" asks a confused Konoka. Sasuke scowls at her comment and chooses not to answer. _Don't question Sasuke-kun! He knows exactly what he's doing!_

"You know, it's not nice to ignore someone's questions," says an irritated Setsuna. _DON'T PESTER SASUKE-KUN!_

Sasuke mutters an inaudible reply. Setsuna has a feeling that she did NOT want to know what he had just said to her. _That'll teach you!_

Negi looks at his class and then says, "Well, since we're all acquainted now, how about you guys take your seats so I can begin the lesson?"

"That would be great, but we have utterly no idea where we are sitting…" says Temari nonchalantly._ I bet I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!_

Negi freaks out and shouts agitatedly, "AH! I AM VERY SORRY!" Negi picks up the now wet seating chart and points out where everyone is sitting. He also allows Kakashi to sit in his seat, for he will not be using it for this lesson. _Why am I not next to Sasuke-kun! Well…at least I'm closer than Ino-pig!_

Negi begins another boring lecture about the book the class was supposed to read but the only ones who did were the library trio. At this, the students nearest the new ones are now taking it upon themselves to formally introduce themselves to their new classmates.

Sakura glares at Ino. _I can't believe Tsunade-sama asked Ino-PIG to come on this mission with us…what good is she! What is this mission anyway…?_

Naruto blindly follows what he asks and raises his hand._ Oh what does this bakka want now?_

Negi, believing that Naruto has a question relating to the lecture says, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Okay! Can we have class outside, because I don't really work well in closed spaces. I need to run around, you know, be active," says Naruto. _That's the DUMBEST…wait…I could get to Sasuke-kun!_

Completely caught off guard by that question, Negi agrees and everyone leaves to go outside._ SWEET! Sasuke-kun, here I come!_

Once outside, the ninjas from another land stand in the back, leaning on the rope that surrounds the world tree. Suddenly, Ino pulls Sakura away and they run off to go find places to trap Sasuke within the school boundaries.

Nodoka sighs, "She's done."

"She's a bitch…" Paru simply states before saying, "Who's next, the blonde chick?"

Nodoka nods and flips to Ino's page. She frowns and flips through her pages. "They're…pretty much the same as Sakura's. Right down to the part about imagining how hot Sasuke is…"

"He must be pretty popular over in their place," Setsuna says, still annoyed at how he had insulted her in class that morning.

Paru frowns. "Are all the girls from wherever they came from this bitchy?" She shouts in annoyance.

Nodoka sighs and turns to the next section. "Apparently not, Paru-chan."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"This person named Tenten is a girl and is not bitchy because all she's thinking about is 'Why does nobody notice me?' Over and over again. God! This takes up like…thirteen pages!" Nodoka flips through the pages, feeling more and more confused. "This certainly is an odd assortment of transfers…"

Everyone in the room nods in agreement.

**NOTE: FINISHED! Sorry about the LATE update…I had other stuff to do. Who should I have next? Temari or Hinata? Review to tell me!**


	8. Hinata's Thoughts

**Note: Anything in **_**italics**_** are thoughts, while everything that is ****underlined**** is what is currently happening when the thoughts were thought. Anything that is **normal** is what is happening while everyone is reading the book. I'll try my best to make sure that I don't mess up. (I haven't done this for a LONG while…)**

**Also, I believe that Hinata does not stutter in her thoughts, so…she doesn't…unless I REALLY want her to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Okay," Nodoka says as she flips to the next section in her Diarium Ejus. "The next person's name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hey," Konoka ponders aloud, "Isn't that the one who kept fainting?"

Nodoka blinks and remembers class earlier that day. "I believe so."

Nodoka runs up to the group and Naruto looks at her. Nodoka looks at them and asks, "Um…can you…what are your names?" _Oh…someone wants to talk to us? _"Our names?" asks Sasuke. "Why would you want to know our names?"_ That's not very kind…Uchiha-san._

"Um…well, isn't it better to address someone by their name?" asks the shy Nodoka uncertainly. _Yes. You should know better, Uchiha-san. Your clan is almost as prestigious as mine. _"My name's Naruto Uzumaki—future Ho—" Sasuke hits Naruto on the back of the head. _Oh Naruto-kun…we're not supposed to talk about Konohagakure. _Hinata looks away from Naruto and looks at Nodoka and says, "Um…m-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata! It's n-nice to m-make you're a-acquaintance!" bowing politely. _But…I would like to be…Naruto's…I can't say that! Or…THINK that! Neji-nii-san wouldn't like me to think like that…_

"Wait. _Neji_-nii-san?" Yue asks, frowning slightly.

Nodoka says, "It's spelled differently. And pronounced differently, as well. I believe it is another person."

"Maybe we can bring him here and have TWO Neji/Negi's…" Paru laughs evilly. "This would be a good chance for you, Nodoka…" Paru whispers.

"P-Paru!" Nodoka says exasperatedly.

"Get back to reading!" Paru says, cleverly dodging the question.

"My name is Nodoka Miyazawa, and um…the people in our class have wanted to get to know you guys…so…I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the classroom and properly introduce yourselves."_ Go back to the classroom. Really? I was gonna go send a message to Neji-nii-san. He said that I had to send him a message after we arrived and every week that we stay here. _The group of ninjas turn to each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't **wanna** go back…It smells weird in there," Naruto whines. _I don't want to disappoint her…but Neji-nii-san gets mad easily…_

"Well, I don't agree with Naruto about the smell…but I don't like it in there," Temari says quietly.

"Well then…it's been settled," _I didn't even get to voice my opinion_ Sasuke says firmly, not waiting for anyone else's opinion, before turning around. He looks at Nodoka and gives his one final, solid answer: "No."

"Oh?" Nodoka looks down sadly and says, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take another beating for being unable to complete a mission." _She knows my pain…_

"Wha-what! Beating? What do you mean?" asks a confused Sasuke. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. _So he DOES have a heart! _Nodoka looks up with false sadness, noting the extremeness in Sasuke's expression.

"Well, Paru-chan can be ruthless at times," sighs the sad, shy girl. "But, she's a really nice friend at times, so I don't want her to leave."_ This 'Paru' is an exact female replica, personality-wise, of Neji-nii-san and Father._

"Well, we'll go, just to save you a beating…" Sasuke says and coughs suspiciously afterwards.

"Sure…that's the only reason, tebayo," Naruto mocks friendly. Sasuke glares at the idiot and hits him in the back of the head._ Please don't be talking about me. PLEASE don't be talking about me!_

The nine people walk to the classroom where they open the door and immediately the bakka rangers tie them up. Sakura stares down at her ropes._ Now I'll NEVER get that message written!_

* * *

After a few punches were thrown, the girls stop, Iincho, obviously at a disadvantage and she has no way to explain the reason. Paru looks down at the eight somewhat tied up ninja, a malicious smile forming over her lips. _Wow. Her smile is even eviler than Orochimaru's, and it's creepier than the smirk Uchiha-san gives me._

"Now," Paru exclaimed as she walks up to the board and picks up the chalk and throws it at Naruto, "I want you to write your name on the board in English and Japanese."_ Oh, Naruto-kun. Please don't make a fool of yourself…_

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that, dattebayo?" asked an irritated Naruto, for he had been struck in the face by the chalk.

"Your ropes are already untied, you can get up," proudly states the _great_ Paru-chan.

All eight ninja stare at her, stupefied._ Uchiha-san, that wasn't your best choice._

Naruto gets up, knocking the ropes to the floor, picks up the chalk and walks to the front of the room. He stares at the chalkboard and turns his head to look at Paru. She met his gaze and he shivers. _Geez, he's only a genin. You don't have to be so HARSH! Wait…That was wrong of me! I'M SORRY, NEJI-NII-SAN! Please forgive me!_

He looks at the chalk, then at the board and sighs. He writes his name in Japanese easily but then 

struggles with the American letters; not to mention his handwriting was rather bad._ No one taught you how to correctly write in English. How could I have forgotten? _He wrote:

NARuTo uZuMAKI

"Um…I think that's right, dattebayo," Naruto says uneasily. Hinata looks over Naruto's English letters, a smile crossing her face. _Yes, Naruto-kun. That is correct…for the most part. All that's wrong would be the capitalization._

"Good enough…now, tell us about yourself," Paru says conclusively.

"Why?" asks Naruto, completely oblivious to how definite she had said that.

"Because I said so," adds Paru, "and if you don't I'll make your friend, pretty boy's, life a living hell."_ Naruto-kun wouldn't let anyone of his friends get hurt…That's not the way he works._

Naruto sighs and says, "Fine…well, I like ramen, I never give up, and well, I don't listen to my authority figures…and that includes you, Sasuke, tebayo." _Oh, please don't start a fight…_

Sasuke rolls his eyes, muttering, "So, do you choose to be the biggest bakka in the world?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU—" _Naruto-kun…I said…or rather thought…please DON'T make a fool of yourself…_

"No foul language, Naruto," Kakashi says politely.

Naruto growls and glares at Sasuke. He turns around to go sit on a desk. "What? Are you all bark and no bite, fox-butt?" Sasuke mocks.

Naruto cringes at the sound of the name he was given by one of Orochimaru's subordinates._ When was this?_

Naruto swivels around and punches Sasuke in the face. "Don't you know I LOATH that name, tebayo! And if you ever call me that again, tebayo—I'll…I'll…I'll _**murder**_ you!"_ Naruto-kun! You mustn't get too upset. The kyuubi…_

"What's a Kyuubi?" Nodoka asks quietly.

"Yuecchi, look it up in your magical encyclopedia!" Paru says.

"Adeat," Yue says before she looks through the encyclopedia. She frowns. It's not in here.

"What! That doesn't make sense! Unless," Chamo says thinking, "Unless it is non-magical…"

Negi frowns. "If it is non-magical, what would it be?"

"I don't know," Chamo says quietly.

Sasuke spits blood onto the floor and says, "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes, _daring_ him to fight him._ OUR COVER! You must think about our cover, Uchiha-san!_

"Sorry, Sasuke; no matter how much you want to fight Naruto, you can't. Plus, look at the position you're in; if you fight him, you're dead," Kakashi points out.

"What do you mean by 'fight,' aru?" asks Ku Fei, dying to see a good fight. _If they fight, our cover is blown!_

"Okay…that's the second time she's talked about blowing a cover. What cover?" Kotarou asks, sincerely wondering.

"Well, they can't be mages, the things they talk about aren't in the magical encyclopedia," Paru explains. "What could they be?"

"Don't they fight like a couple?" asks Konoka. _A c-c-couple! Naruto-kun can't be gay! He just can't!_

"She seems like a fangirl. But for the blond guy instead," Kotarou mentions.

Everyone stares at her, jaws ajar. After about five seconds, in which time, everyone is grasping what Konoka has just said, and instantly, all eyes are on Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other, in a trance for a while. They are awakened from this trance when Konoemon says, "Well, I guess that's a possibility, but I doubt that Naruto would go along with it." _Naruto-kun wouldn't…what…?_

Everyone's gaze changes from Naruto and Sasuke to the old man standing in the doorway. Sasuke recognizes him and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! You were just defending me about NOT being gay! And now you go around telling people that I AM! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! WHAT. THE. FUCK." _U-Uchiha-san's GAY! Wait…didn't he say liked me! And…you should really watch your language, Uchiha-san._

"Was I just defending you? Was I?" asks Konoemon in a mocking way.

"Yes, you were…" Sasuke says, a little annoyed by the way he said that.

"I did? Really? Oh, this old man must've forgotten, oh well, no harm done," happily states Konoemon.

"Now, um…how about you guys introducing yourselves properly, and NOT by Haruna's ways," states Negi with a slight nervous smile covering his lips.

"Fine," Sasuke says, still annoyed by the old man still standing in the doorway. He and almost all the other ninja get out of their ropes in seconds; the only one who didn't is Sakura. _Sorry, but, I occasionally wonder how she even graduated the academy. I'm SORRY! That was mean of me! Neji-nii-san, please forgive me! _Ino rolls her eyes and unties the struggling pink-haired dumbass. _Ino-san is really nice sometimes._ Sasuke looks out in the class of thirty girls, staring back at them nonchalantly.

All eight ninja stand silently, being watched by the class of around thirty. Kakashi looks at Temari, who happened to be standing next to him, and says, "Well, I guess you're first." 

Temari looks up at him and nods, she looks at the mass of students before saying, "My name is Temari—"_ OMIGOD, CRAP! I just remembered! …Neji-nii-san doesn't like me saying crap! That wasn't what I remembered, but it's still important! Neji-nii-san's letter! If I don't write it soon, he's bound to come here and watch my every moment. I want, at least, SOME freedom!_

"I guess it's me next," says Tenten. "Well, my name is Tenten—"_ Poor Tenten-san. She's never noticed anymore._

Tenten stops talking when she hears, someone in the crowd say, "Why isn't anyone talking?"_ Tenten-san needs to learn to assert herself more. But…this is coming from the shiest girl in Konoha. I don't think she'll take my advice. _Tenten immediately goes to a corner and sulks about this.

"Okay! My name is Sakura Haruno; I'm currently going out with Sasuke—"_ Are every one of Sasuke's fangirls this-please excuse my cursing, Neji-nii-san-bitchy! _Sakura is cut off by Kakashi saying, "No, YOU'RE NOT! Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I already told you a little about myself and I don't think that you need to know anything else about me! Now, Hinata, Ino, or Sasuke, you three decide amongst yourselves who will be going next, now." Hinata sighs. _Is everyone on team seven so spazzy? Um…if I go next, can I go write Neji-nii-san his note? If not…my shyness takes over._

Ino looks at Sasuke and Hinata who were both looking away, not wanting to go. She says, "Fine, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I highly doubt I'm staying here long so I'm just going to tell you my name." _Ino-san seems nice and why does she believe she won't be staying here? Well…she might get hurt. __**I**__ might get hurt! Eep!_

Sasuke looks at Hinata expecting her to go. Well, actually, his look is more of a glare;_ Sc-scary! _she cowers under it and then says, "Um…my name is…Hinata Hyuuga. Um, I look forward to um…studying with you," she bows. Sasuke sighs at her shyness and says, "Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't really need to know anything about me." _You're so mean, Uchiha-san._

"Why not? We're supposed to be working with you for the next, what four years?" asks a confused Konoka. Sasuke scowls at her comment and chooses not to answer. _Uchiha-san. You must be more polite._

"You know, it's not nice to ignore someone's questions," says an irritated Setsuna. _That's right._

Sasuke mutters an inaudible reply. Setsuna has a feeling that she did NOT want to know what he had just said to her. A light blush appears on Hinata's face._ Sa-Sasuke-kun!_ "That's not nice," Hinata whispers quietly, thinking that no one would hear her. Sasuke did. 

"So what if it's not nice. If you haven't already noticed. I'm not a nice person," Sasuke whispers back. Hinata blinks in surprise and a embarrassed blush takes hold on her face.

"Still, when you're mad at someone, you don't say: 'you lesbian bitch, don't tell me what to do. Suck my dick.'"

Sasuke smirks and says, "You actually said it word for word." _Crap!_ A light blush creeps onto Hinata's face.

"Sasuke-kun…you don't know anything about her! You can't call her such _colorful__words_ because she said something you don't like. That's not right!"

Sasuke sighs quietly and says, "Just look at her, she's a lesbian! I told her to suck my dick because she wouldn't want to…GEEZ! You are SUCH a shut-in!" _UCHIHA-SAN! You must use proper words! That is just wrong!_

To say that Setsuna was fuming, would be like saying that Orochimaru was only slightly gay. She was furious! Setsuna crosses her arms and looks at a nearby bookshelf. "I am not a lesbian," Setsuna murmurs to herself, a light blush covering her face.

Negi looks at his class and then says, "Well, since we're all acquainted now, how about you guys take your seats so I can begin the lesson?"

"That would be great, but we have utterly no idea where we are sitting…" says Temari nonchalantly._ Seats? CLASS IS STARTING! Neji-nii-san's letter! Oh no! He's gonna get mad!_

Negi freaks out and shouts agitatedly, "AH! I AM VERY SORRY!" Negi picks up the now wet seating chart and points out where everyone is sitting. He also allows Kakashi to sit in his seat, for he will not be using it for this lesson. _I…I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun! OMIGOD! My heart can't stop racing._

Negi begins another boring lecture about the book the class was supposed to read but the only ones who did were the library trio. At this, the students nearest the new ones are now taking it upon themselves to formally introduce themselves to their new classmates.

Naruto blindly follows what he asks and raises his hand._ Must stay focused. Can't look at Naruto-kun._

Negi, believing that Naruto has a question relating to the lecture says, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Okay! Can we have class outside, because I don't really work well in closed spaces. I need to run around, you know, be active," says Naruto. Hinata looks over at Naruto and sees the note in front of him. _Naruto-kun, where did you get that note?_

Completely caught off guard by that question, Negi agrees and everyone leaves to go outside._ Now I can write Neji-nii-san's letter! He won't get mad at me!_

Once outside, the ninjas from another land stand in the back, leaning on the rope that surrounds the world tree. Hinata runs to a quiet place to write Neji a message. _If I go now, I still have time!_

**Hinata, DONE! Next up, Temari's thoughts…then…AFTER CLASS!**


	9. Temari's Thoughts

**Note: Anything in **_**italics**_** are thoughts, while everything that is ****underlined**** is what is currently happening when the thoughts were thought. Anything that is **normal** is what is happening while everyone is reading the book. I'll try my best to make sure that I don't mess up. (I haven't done this for a LONG while…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Okay, this person's name is Temari," Nodoka says, looking at the page.

"Oh, she's the one who yelled at everyone in class, right?" Yue asks, being one of the few people who had raised their hand during class. Nodoka nods and begins reading aloud.

Nodoka runs up to the group and Temari looks at her. Nodoka looks at them and asks, "Um…can you…what are your names?" _Okay. Who the hell is this? _"Our names?" asks Sasuke. "Why would you want to know our names?"_ Seriously, who do you think you are?_

"Um…well, isn't it better to address someone by their name?" asks the shy Nodoka uncertainly. _Well, that IS more polite…but you really SHOULD say your own name first. _"My name's Naruto Uzumaki—future Ho—" Sasuke hits Naruto on the back of the head. _Idiot. _Temari looks at Nodoka and says, "Hey, I'm Temari."

"My name is Nodoka Miyazawa, and um…the people in our class have wanted to get to know you guys…so…I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the classroom and properly introduce yourselves." _No._ The group of ninjas turn to each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't **wanna** go back…It smells weird in there," Naruto whines.

"Well, I don't agree with Naruto about the smell…but I don't like it in there," Temari says quietly.

"Well then…it's been settled," Sasuke says firmly, not waiting for anyone else's opinion, before turning around. He looks at Nodoka and gives his one final, solid answer: "No."_ Good, now we can leave._

"Oh?" Nodoka looks down sadly and says, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take another beating for being unable to complete a mission." _Well too bad! I don't want to go back._

"Wha-what! Beating? What do you mean?" asks a confused Sasuke. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. _Wait…don't tell me you're changing your decision! _Nodoka looks up with false sadness, noting the extremeness in Sasuke's expression.

"Well, Paru-chan can be ruthless at times," sighs the sad, shy girl. "But, she's a really nice friend at times, so I don't want her to leave."_ …hm…maybe this "Paru" and I could get along pretty well. _

"Well, we'll go, just to save you a beating…" Sasuke says and coughs suspiciously afterwards.

"Sure…that's the only reason, tebayo," Naruto mocks friendly. Sasuke glares at the idiot and hits him in the back of the head._ What's this? Little Sasu's got a crush? Oh…this is gonna be fun…_ Temari smirks evilly as she follows along with everyone back to the classroom.

The nine people walk to the classroom where they open the door and immediately the bakka rangers tie them up. Temari looks down at the ropes that bind her. _Well this sucks…_

* * *

After a few punches were thrown, the girls stop, Iincho, obviously at a disadvantage and she has no way to explain the reason. Paru looks down at the eight somewhat tied up ninja, a malicious smile forming over her lips. _We will DEFINITELY get along!_

"Now," Paru exclaimed as she walks up to the board and picks up the chalk and throws it at Naruto, "I want you to write your name on the board in English and Japanese."_ Oh, this is gonna be good…_

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that, dattebayo?" asked an irritated Naruto, for he had been struck in the face by the chalk.

"Your ropes are already untied, you can get up," proudly states the _great_ Paru-chan.

All eight ninja stare at her, stupefied. Naruto gets up, knocking the ropes to the floor, picks up the chalk and walks to the front of the room. He stares at the chalkboard and turns his head to look at Paru. She met his gaze and he shivers. _Poor kid…oh well._

He looks at the chalk, then at the board and sighs. He writes his name in Japanese easily but then 

struggles with the American letters; not to mention his handwriting was rather bad._ He's not a very literate person. _He wrote:

NARuTo uZuMAKI

"Um…I think that's right, dattebayo," Naruto says uneasily. 

"Good enough…now, tell us about yourself," Paru says conclusively.

"Why?" asks Naruto, completely oblivious to how definite she had said that. _Oh, he's dead…_

"Because I said so," adds Paru, "and if you don't I'll make your friend, pretty boy's, life a living hell."_ We are EXACTLY the same._

Naruto sighs and says, "Fine…well, I like ramen, I never give up, and well, I don't listen to my authority figures…and that includes you, Sasuke, tebayo." _FIGHT!_

Sasuke rolls his eyes, muttering, "So, do you choose to be the biggest bakka in the world?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU—"

"No foul language, Naruto," Kakashi says politely.

Naruto growls and glares at Sasuke. He turns around to go sit on a desk. "What? Are you all bark and no bite, fox-butt?" Sasuke mocks. _…fox…butt? THE HELL?_

Naruto cringes at the sound of the name he was given by one of Orochimaru's subordinates.

Naruto swivels around and punches Sasuke in the face. "Don't you know I LOATH that name, tebayo! And if you ever call me that again, tebayo—I'll…I'll…I'll _**murder**_ you!"_ wait…isn't the kyuubi…OH SHIT!_

"There's that Kyuubi thing again," Paru says quietly.

"Well, maybe it's something really important where they're from," Negi says, thinking.

"You know what I just noticed," Kotarou says quietly.

"What is it, Kotarou-kun?" Nodoka asks.

"They never really said much about their home town…do you think they did that intentionally?"

Everyone stays quiet for a while. "Why would they want to keep that a secret?" Negi asks. "It's not like we're bad people."

"I know that, and you know that, aniki, but I don't think THEY realize that yet," Chamo says as he jumps onto a table. "Or, THEY could be the bad people."

"What? But they seem so nice!" Nodoka argues. "Well…for the most part."

"Well, do you remember that Fate guy? What if they are teamed up with him? They could be planning on killing Aniki!" Chamo explains. Everyone stares stunned at him.

"But that Kyuubi thing wasn't in my Magical Encyclopedia! There's no way they are mages! It wouldn't make sense if they were!" Yue argues, trying to convince herself.

Everyone stays silent, thinking, for a few minutes. Finally, Negi says, "I guess we're just going to have to find out along the way. I REALLY hope you're not right, Chamo."

Sasuke spits blood onto the floor and says, "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes, _daring_ him to fight him._ COME ON! Throw some harder punches!_

"Sorry, Sasuke; no matter how much you want to fight Naruto, you can't. Plus, look at the position you're in; if you fight him, you're dead," Kakashi points out.

"What do you mean by 'fight,' aru?" asks Ku Fei, dying to see a good fight.

"Don't they fight like a couple?" asks Konoka. W_hoa…I did NOT see that coming…I thought Sasuke was gay, but not the blonde. …no matter how much he acts like it…_

Everyone stares at her, jaws ajar. After about five seconds, in which time, everyone is grasping what Konoka has just said, and instantly, all eyes are on Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other, in a trance for a while. They are awakened from this trance when Konoemon says, "Well, I guess that's a possibility, but I doubt that Naruto would go along with it." _Ah! He thinks it too._

Everyone's gaze changes from Naruto and Sasuke to the old man standing in the doorway. Sasuke recognizes him and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! You were just defending me about NOT being gay! And now you go around telling people that I AM! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! WHAT. THE. FUCK." _Geez, stop yelling…I'm getting pissed…_

"Was I just defending you? Was I?" asks Konoemon in a mocking way.

"Yes, you were…" Sasuke says, a little annoyed by the way he said that.

"I did? Really? Oh, this old man must've forgotten, oh well, no harm done," happily states Konoemon.

"Now, um…how about you guys introducing yourselves properly, and NOT by Haruna's ways," states Negi with a slight nervous smile covering his lips.

"Fine," Sasuke says, still annoyed by the old man still standing in the doorway. He and almost all the other ninja get out of their ropes in seconds; the only one who didn't is Sakura. _…and she's a genin? LAME! _Ino rolls her eyes and unties the struggling pink-haired dumbass. _You didn't have to help her, blondie. Let her do it by herself!_

All eight ninja stand silently, being watched by the class of around thirty. Kakashi looks at Temari, who happened to be standing next to him, and says, "Well, I guess you're first."_ Me? Fine. _

Temari looks up at him and nods, she looks at the mass of students before saying, "My name is Temari you don't need to my last name because it is irrelevant; and I don't give a crap about what you say to counter that!" Temari shouts, causing the few scattered hands to now fall to the desk dejectedly. "Now, I have two brothers, I come from a place called Sunagakure; where my father is the leader, my youngest brother is the heir to the throne, and if you are wondering why not the older one, it's because he's too hideous to rule, says my father anyway. And if you insult me in any way you will wake up from a coma in a hospital three years later. Now, any questions?"_ That'll stop the masses from questioning me…I'll finally get some training done._

"I guess it's me next," says Tenten. "Well, my name is Tenten—"_ Ah. The girl I beat the crap out of in the chunin exam._

Tenten stops talking when she hears, someone in the crowd say, "Why isn't anyone talking?"_ Seems like she's not all that popular… _Tenten immediately goes to a corner and sulks about this.

"Okay! My name is Sakura Haruno; I'm currently going out with Sasuke—"_ Bitch, shut up! _Sakura is cut off by Kakashi saying, "No, YOU'RE NOT! Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I already told you a little about myself and I don't think that you need to know anything else about me! Now, Hinata, Ino, or Sasuke, you three decide amongst yourselves who will be going next, now." _He's such a spazz…_

Ino looks at Sasuke and Hinata who were both looking away, not wanting to go. She says, "Fine, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I highly doubt I'm staying here long so I'm just going to tell you my name." _So…when are we getting our mission and I can make some heads roll?_

Nodoka stops and rereads that sentence over in her head. "She's DECAPITATING people!" Setsuna says in disbelief.

"A-apparently," Nodoka quietly says, not believing it herself.

"Hm," Chamo says, "That even further proves that they're out to assassinate Aniki! They must be experienced assassins…even for their age…"

Nodoka gulps quietly and continues reading.

Sasuke looks at Hinata expecting her to go. Well, actually, his look is more of a glare; she cowers under it and then says, "Um…my name is…Hinata Hyuuga. Um, I look forward to um…studying with you," she bows. Sasuke sighs at her shyness and says, "Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't really need to know anything about me." _Geez, don't pick on the bunny._

"Why not? We're supposed to be working with you for the next, what four years?" asks a confused Konoka. Sasuke scowls at her comment and chooses not to answer.

"You know, it's not nice to ignore someone's questions," says an irritated Setsuna. _Too bad. He doesn't really want to listen to you._

Sasuke mutters an inaudible reply. Setsuna has a feeling that she did NOT want to know what he had just said to her.

Negi looks at his class and then says, "Well, since we're all acquainted now, how about you guys take your seats so I can begin the lesson?"

"That would be great, but we have utterly no idea where we are sitting…" says Temari nonchalantly.

Negi freaks out and shouts agitatedly, "AH! I AM VERY SORRY!" Negi picks up the now wet seating chart and points out where everyone is sitting. He also allows Kakashi to sit in his seat, for he will not be using it for this lesson. _Overreact, much?_

Negi begins another boring lecture about the book the class was supposed to read but the only ones who did were the library trio. At this, the students nearest the new ones are now taking it upon themselves to formally introduce themselves to their new classmates.

Naruto blindly follows what he asks and raises his hand.

Negi, believing that Naruto has a question relating to the lecture says, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Okay! Can we have class outside, because I don't really work well in closed spaces. I need to run around, you know, be active," says Naruto.

Completely caught off guard by that question, Negi agrees and everyone leaves to go outside._ Sweet, sweet freedom! TIME TO GET MY FAN!_

Once outside, the ninjas from another land stand in the back, leaning on the rope that surrounds the world tree. Temari jumps into the tree unnoticed and jumps on the rooftops to the dorm. _Time to train._

"Training, huh?" Chamo says. "Well, just because they train doesn't mean they're not excellent murderers! Even the best still need to sharpen their skills."

**That's done. Now, AFTER CLASS!**


	10. Questioning Myself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

Temari walks into the dorm building and starts looking for her room. 'Okay where is the master suite?' Temari looks at each label on the doors. She turns a corner and bumps into someone. "Sorry!" the person says quietly.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine," Temari says, looking up to see Hinata standing in front of her. "Hinata?"

"Um…y-yes, Temari-san?"

"You didn't stutter when you apologized. I'm surprised! Kakashi—the old pervert—told me that you only stop stuttering for your close friends. I'm just saying, sorry if this is weirding you out, I don't mean anything weird about it…Well, I have to go find my room," Temari says as she sidesteps Hinata.

'Why would that weird me out? OH WAIT!' Hinata thinks as she turns around. "Um…T-Temari-san!" Temari stops and looks back at Hinata. "Um…I was w-wondering…c-could I g-go with you t-to your r-room to w-write a letter to my c-cousin. I d-don't know w-where m-my room is…s-so…I can help you find yours!"

Temari blinks then says, "Sure, I don't see why not…I already checked that way, let's look over here." Hinata nods and follows Temari.

* * *

Sasuke is standing just inside the dorm building, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. First, all the girls are ogling over him. Second, he realized he didn't know where his room is. 'Dammit, they are even blocking the door behind me…crap. They trapped me in. I have to get out of here…I can't use any jutsus…so…what's left.' Sasuke looks down defeated and sees a drain by his feet. Suddenly, he gets an idea.

Sasuke reaches into his pocket and pulls out a smoke bomb. He lifts up the drain cover with his foot carefully and drops the smoke bomb in. He covers it back up with the barred cover and activates the bomb.

Suddenly, smoke comes pouring out of every drain in the dorm. 'Well, crap, that didn't go quite as planned.' "FIRE!" One of the girls shouts and runs out of the dorm. The other girls soon follow suit. In matter of seconds, every girl in the dorm had exited due to "fire". Or so Sasuke thought. Sasuke walks in and starts looking for his room. 'Oh well, that smoke bomb still had a good effect.'

Suddenly, he hears womens' voices. 'Crap! Some are still in here?' He backs up against a wall and hopes that they won't notice him with all the smoke.

* * *

Temari peers through the smoke, trying to even see two feet in front of her. "Did someone light a fire?" She asks as she looks around, annoyed at the lack of sight.

"I-I didn't t-think that s-smoke from a f-f-fire travels t-that fast…" Hinata says quietly, holding onto Temari's sleeve.

Temari looks down at Hinata, noticing that the smoke is clearing. 'She's kinda cute…WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! SHE'S A GIRL! But…she does kinda remind me of a lost bunny…OH GOD! AM I GAY!' Temari starts silently panicking. Hinata looks up at her, confusion obvious on her face. With all of her thoughts, Temari was unable to hear Hinata ask something. Hinata grips Temari's sleeve tighter and stops walking while Temari keeps going, causing her sleeve to be pulled. At this, Temari snaps out of her thoughts. She stops and turns to look at Hinata. "What is it?"

"You didn't hear me?"

"Um…" 'She said something! Oh god! I was too caught up in my thoughts to even notice…' "Sorry, Hinata-chan, I wasn't paying attention. But you have my attention now, could you repeat yourself?"

Hinata nods and says, "Since fire smoke d-doesn't travel t-this fast, that i-implies that a n-ninja activated a s-smoke bomb for some r-reason. W-who do you t-think had d-done this?"

Temari nods and says, "You're right. But…I have absolutely no idea who would activate a smoke bomb in the middle of an all girls dorm roo…OH GOD! IT HAD TO BE SASUKE!"

Both girls turn around when they hear slow clapping and footsteps. "Very good. You figured it out. What're you gonna do about it? The girls here were stupid enough to believe that it was a fire. They get out of class for a while and I get to freely search for my dorm room."

Hinata blinks and looks up at Sasuke as he stops in front of them. "O-oh…Sasuke-san. C-can you help us f-find Temari-san's d-dorm?" Sasuke shrugs and Hinata walks off in front of them, looking at the numbers on the doors.

As Temari walks closer to Sasuke, she hears him whisper, "Since when were you and _Hinata_ that close?"

"Huh?"

"What part of that was confusing?"

"N-none. I just…didn't expect that…and why do you care?" Temari asks, his voice gaining more confidence. "I never knew that _gays_ were able to have a crush on girls…"

Sasuke glares at her. "I'm not gay," he says firmly.

"Oh, but you're not denying your crush on Usagi-chan?"

Sasuke blushes and looks away. "I don't like Hinata-chan…"

"Then why do you call her that? You don't call any other girls 'chan'."

"WHY DO YOU CALL HER USAGI-CHAN! HUH?" Sasuke asks, angry and defensive.

"That's…that's just a nickname. It's not _that_ abnormal…"

"What would Shikamaru say if I told him you were a lesbian?"

Temari blinks. 'SHIKAMARU! Yeah, I love him, not Hinata! She's cute, she's like the pet bunny I always wanted but never had. I don't want to lose that pet bunny, so that's why I'm all cautious around her. Not because I have a crush on her.' "Thanks Uchiha. You just helped me prove to myself I _don't_ have a thing for Hinata," Temari says and walks up ahead of him.

'How the hell did that_ help_? I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE, DAMMIT!'

"I-I think this is i-it," Hinata says quietly, snapping Sasuke back to reality. He looks at the door to see the words 'Master Suite' printed in gold letters on the door. Temari ruffles Hinata's hair. Hinata pouts and tries the knob. "I-it's l-locked…"

"I can pick it," Sasuke says walking up to the knob and taking out a senbon. He sticks it in the keyhole and sends some of his chakra through it and the chakra takes the form of the key itself. He twists it and opens the door, letting it hit the wall on the inside.

"Nice, Uchiha. And also pretty creepy," Temari says a little perturbed.

"It's not like I'm gonna open your door again. The only person I would want to break into the room is sharing a room with me because I am _so_ gay. And I _so_ love Naruto," Sasuke says sarcastically.

"Sasuke, you do realize that sarcasm is the lowest form of humor," Temari says walking into the room. "You can use the desk, Hinata."

Hinata bows lowly and murmurs a quiet: "Arigato, Temari-san." With that, she scurries over to the desk.

Sasuke walks in and starts looking around. Temari sits on the bed, looks at him and frowns. "Don't you have a dorm of your own?"

Sasuke looks at her. "If you have forgotten, I don't know where it is."

Suddenly, Naruto appears in the doorway, panting. "THERE YOU ARE! God! When I heard there was a fire, I went looking for you guys! Geez…you are some of the hardest people to find ever!" He falls to his knees and tries to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, and Kakashi appear behind Naruto and walk into the room. "Nice room you got here, Temari," Kakashi says politely.

"Why are you guys here?" Temari asks in annoyance.

"To discuss our mission, of course," Kakashi says, causing everyone to look at him.

**What is their mission? Find out if I am motivated to write and post the next chapter. I will get motivated if you review. Thanks for reading this far. ^.^**

**-MosukeHinata**


	11. Our Mission is WHAT?

"Our mission? But I thought you were allowed to tell us after we were here for one week," Sasuke says, frowning.

"That is true, but the Hokage sent a message telling me to give you the mission earlier than normal. The level of urgency has increased. We have suspicions that Orochimaru is hiding in the area. Sadly, we have evidence to _confirm_ these suspicions. We also have evidence to believe that he will be acting faster than we have planned. Be wary. Be vigilant. Do not allow yourself to be caught without your weapons. Our mission is to eliminate the threat that Orochimaru poses on this school and its occupants," Kakashi explains quietly.

"Why would he attack this school?" Temari asks.

"He wants to harness the power of the 'mage'," Kakashi says taking out a scroll.

"What's a 'mage'?" Naruto asks while sitting cross-legged on the floor near the door.

Kakashi pushes everyone fully into the room and closes the door. He then holds the scroll in front of himself and lets it unravel. "A mage: a highly skilled magician who does not use ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu. They use magic: an unexplainable force that allows the user to do the impossible," Kakashi says, showing the scroll to everyone in the room. "This school is _filled_ with mages. Even the principal that we talked to was a mage. They can protect themselves for the most part, but if they end up in a difficult situation we must protect them. We also have to protect the normal students in this school, without revealing our identities as ninja."

"Wait. Can we reveal ourselves to the mages?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"Yes. After today. Right this minute, all the mages in the school are being informed of us. They will aid us in our mission. I also have a list of the mages in this school." Kakashi says, taking out seven scrolls. He gives a scroll to Anko, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Hinata, and Temari, while holding onto the last one.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, SENSEI!" Sakura yells, angrily.

"Well," Kakashi says quietly. "I also have an order from the hokage that you have to leave. She said we don't need any unnecessary casualties." He then turns to Ino, ignoring his female student's dumbfounded look. "She said that you _can_ stay if you want to," he says, holding the scroll out in front of her.

"As I said to the class, I'm probably not gonna be here long. I know I can't do anything without Shikamaru or Chouji to back me up. I admit that. So, I'm gonna have to decline the offer. I'll just head back to the village and train. No big deal," Ino says, leaving the room.

'Wow,' Sasuke thinks, 'I'm impressed. I didn't think she would be the better person. I have a_ little_ more respect for her.'

"Hm…I did _not_ expect that," Kakashi says, putting the scroll back into his pouch. He looks over at Sakura. "Well, you need to go. This is a top secret mission and it is only to be heard by the ears of those who the hokage allowed on this mission. You were not allowed on this mission, you must leave."

"FINE!" Sakura yells before she storms out of the dorm.

'Immature bitch,' Sasuke thinks, annoyed.

"Okay. Let's go introduce you to the mages at this school," Kakashi says as he leads the remaining ninja out of the dorm.

Hinata picks up the letter she finished and sends it off with one of the ninja birds that were sent for the purpose of sending letters back to Konoha.

* * *

"I called you all here because there is something important we need to discuss," Konoemon says as he walks up to a large group of mages.

"I would understand why you had called the mage teachers of Mahora to discuss something important. But why call on mere students?" Mitsuru Nijūin, a rather large mage teacher asks Konoemon, pointing to some of Negi's students.

"Because they know of our existence and we could use their help," Konoemon says.

"Why would we need their help?" Takamichi asks, walking into the room.

"You need all the help you can get because your lives are in danger. One of our enemies is attempting to gain a mage's power," Kakashi explains, walking in with all the ninja following behind him. Kakashi frowns slightly at the mass of people in the room. 'I had no idea that this many people at this school knew of mages.'

"Ah, Kakashi-san! Have you informed your team?" Konoemon asks, walking towards the group of ninja.

Kakashi nods and begins introducing each ninja. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, the resident emo of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one hyperactive baka shinobi. Mitarashi Anko, the snake jounin. Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to the Hyuuga clan. Tenten, the best marksman in Konoha. Temari, the best…um…wind style fan user in Suna. And I am Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja."

"Ninja?" Paru asks, glancing at Kaede. "So that's what you meant by 'cover'. That's what you were hiding."

"We never once said anything about a cover!" Sasuke says angrily.

"We know. We just read your minds!" Paru explains, an evil smile spreading across her face, causing Naruto to shudder. "There is nothing you can hide from us!" Sasuke glares at her.

"So, who's our enemy?" Takamichi asks, walking up and shaking Kakashi's hand.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi says, taking out the bingo book and opening it to Orochimaru's page. "One of the Legendary Sanin, Orochimaru's goal is to become immortal and to learn every jutsu. He's a Kage-level shinobi who uses the Kusanagi Sword. He was once a member of the evil organization called Akatsuki. If they get wind of what he's after and they realize the power of you mages, they might attempt to go after you as well. If it comes to that, we'll have to withdraw our ninja and send in more capable ones to fight."

"SENSEI! That's not _fair!_ We're plenty strong," Naruto shouts, appalled that he would have to go back to Konoha _just_ because the mission got 'too hard.'

"Yes, yes, yes," Kakashi says, annoyed with Naruto once again. "But if we have to go against ten S-ranked ninja, then you would surely die." Naruto freezes. The entire room falls silent at the mention of death. "I mean that for everybody, but you especially Naruto, if the Akatsuki comes, you _have_ to go back to Konoha." Naruto looks down, his eyes hidden by his hair.

Negi frowns, "Why would he have to go back? Are you saying that he's not very strong?"

The shinobi look away silently. They all had the same thing on their minds. 'The Kyuubi.' "Let's just say that the Naruto has something that the Akatsuki wants."

"What would that be?" Negi asks, generally curious.

Naruto grimaces and clutches his stomach. 'That stupid fox has put me through hell already, _must_ he do it again?' "It's not important." 'It would be better if they don't know. They could say that they were genuinely not involved.' "It'd just be better if you never know."

"You can't tell us?" Touko Kuzunoha asks, grasping her sword. "Then how will we be able to trust you?"

"Wait, if those Aka-whatevers are after power, wouldn't that mean that Naruto's strong? Or does it have something to do with that Kyuubi thing?" Kotaro asks, coming through the window. He points at Konoemon. "And you! You were gonna leave me outta this meeting, weren't you!"

"Guilty as charged," Konoemon says.

The room got unusually quiet after that comment. Kotaro looks over at the ninja to see if they had heard him. All the ninja had paled at the word 'Kyuubi'. "H-how do you know about the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asks, his eyes narrowing, hand instinctively heading for a weapon. Sasuke pulls out a kunai and glares at Kotaro, his Sharingan blazing. Hinata activates her Byakugan. Naruto grabs a few shuriken and looks at Kotaro suspiciously. Temari takes out her harisen and glares at the magi. Anko takes out a kunai. Tenten summons a large mace.

'Is the Kyuubi really something important enough to immediately go into 'fighting mode'?' Nodoka ponders, holding onto her card, just in case the ninja attack.

"I assure you, Kakashi-san, whatever this 'Kyuubi' or whatever is of no importance to us. I have no idea how Kotaro-kun had heard of it, but I will personally make sure that word does not spread; if that is your wish," Konoemon says, causing the ninja to slowly lower their weapons.

"First, how did you find out about the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks, still glaring. "I'm asking because where we come from, it's an S-class secret that is punishable by death."

Kotaro looks at him in shock. "Punishable by _death_? Isn't that a little harsh? And I got it from Nee-chan; we read it in her book that can read minds," Kotaro explains quietly, pointing at Nodoka.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and looks up at Kakashi. "Let me see the book," Kakashi says.

Nodoka nods quietly. "A-adeat!" Nodoka's card transforms into the Diarium Ejus. She hands it over to Kakashi.

He frowns and turns it over. 'Is this Latin?' He opens it and flips through it. Stopping on a random page, his thoughts begin to appear on the page. His eye widens slightly. 'This is bad! If they had been reading our thoughts, someone could've spilled some information they weren't supposed to.' He looks up at Negi and his class with a stern look. "When did you start reading our thoughts?"

"Um…since Nodoka-san asked you your names," Negi explains.

"You were in on this too?" Sasuke asks angrily.

"Um…we were just curious as to who you were because you didn't really explain much about yourselves!" Negi answers quickly, scared that the ninja would end up hating him.

Sasuke growls and takes a step forward. Naruto puts his hand in front of him, stopping him from moving any closer to the magi. "It's okay. We're going to have to work with them, they should know what happened," Naruto says with a sad smile.

"You didn't tell us until after the chunin exams. Telling us was hard enough for you; you shouldn't have to tell them if you don't want to!" Sasuke yells, still pissed off that his new "classmates" invaded his privacy by going through his thoughts.

"It's okay, I have to tell them. That is…if you tell me your story," Naruto says, staring directly at Negi. "What is _your_ reason for training to get stronger?" Everyone falls silent as the two boys with tragic pasts stare at each other.

**Yay! I'm done with one more chapter! Hope you liked it! ^-^ (sorry for the wait)**


	12. My Reason for Fighting

**WARNING: May contain SPOILERS if you haven't read the most recent chapters online. I suggest that you read the chapters before reading this if you have not read them yet. I don't wanna ruin anything for you. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima**

* * *

"My reason…to become stronger?" Negi repeats quietly while staring down at his feet. 'I have two answers to that, but…are they the only reasons?'

Naruto nods. After two minutes of silence he sighs and says, "I'll tell you mine first." Negi looks up at him. "My reason to become stronger is to protect my precious people. I hope that eventually the entire village of Konohagakure will become precious to me.

"A long time ago, on the day I was born, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful bijuu, or demon, was forcibly extracted from its previous host, my mother, by Uchiha Madara. Madara controlled the fox and forced it to attack Konoha. My father, the forth Hokage, fought Madara and was able to dispel his control over the Kyuubi. He then sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi's power and part of his and my mom's souls inside me, saving the village from destruction. The Kyuubi nearly killed my mom, but she ended up dying from blood loss. All of the villagers who were old enough to understand what was going on that night know that the Kyuubi was sealed inside me. They all look at me as though _I_ am the demon itself, not just the vessel. Both of my parents died that day, leaving me all alone. For twelve years I had no _true_ friends that I could count on and trust. I finally got friends when I got put on a genin squad with Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan. Well, at first they hated me, but I was nonetheless happy! Being hated is better than being ignored—as long as you have someone paying attention to you, you're not alone. I want to protect them and become the greatest Hokage so I can protect everyone special to me!" Naruto finishes with a sad smile.

Negi blinks and looks down again. "Did you know about having the Kyuubi sealed inside you?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I didn't; not until I was 12. Besides, the person who told me planned on killing me right after. Luckily, he had failed. So, I had been hated by most _every_ person in my village and I didn't even know the reason _why_."

'He had a hard life. We both did. He's trying to be strong so he can protect those he cares about. That's exactly the same as me.' "The reason I want to be strong is so that I can find my father and protect my friends. Six years ago, my village in Wales was attacked by demons. The villagers fought valiantly, but ended up being turned to stone. I was going to receive the same fate when a powerful mage got between me and the demon, blocking the attack. He then killed the demons. I took my cousin and went to a safe place in the hills. The man found us and gave me this staff, his staff, the staff of the Thousand Master. He turned to leave, and I tried running after him, but because I was only 4, I tripped and fell. By the time I looked up, he had disappeared.

"After that, I registered to enter Merdiana Magic Academy where I graduated at the top of my class of five students. I was told to finish my training to become a Magister Magi as a teacher at Mahora Academy, where I was put in charge of 31 students. These being some of them," Negi says, pointing to the students behind him. All of the ninja look up at the girls behind Negi and notice that they had seen all of them earlier that day.

'Wow…who knew they had such similar pasts?' Hinata thinks, not looking up at either of the two boys.

"Well, how about you show us your team's skills, Kakashi-san," Konoemon says, walking down the steps and closer to the ninja.

Kakashi shuts his book and nods. He turns to the group of ninja behind him, who visibly straighten as he looks at them. "I had specifically asked the Hokage for all of you to be put on this mission—"

"Then why did Sakura and Ino leave?" Temari asks plainly.

"Because I didn't request them for this mission, it was only to make it seem to anyone if we were followed that we had greater numbers. Anyways, as I was saying, I had specifically asked the Hokage for all of you to be put on this mission because I know that you can handle fighting Orochimaru and his subordinates. I do realize that some of you have never fought a sound nin, but I do believe that all of you have the potential to succeed in this mission." At this time, all the ninja—excluding Hinata and Tenten—have a smug expression as Kakashi continues. "Now, you will spar to show these mage what your skills are. Anko and I will spar, Naruto and Sasuke, and Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. Got it? Now, I am thinking of a number between 1 and 1,000,000. The person who is closest to that number will have their spar first, then the winner of that spar will chose the next fight. And then, if you haven't exhausted your chakra, we will mix up the matches. Now, each of you, cough up a number."

"One, ew.. And two, I pick 724," Temari says, crossing her arms.

"9,682," Sasuke says with a bored expression.

"Um…49,768," Hinata says shyly looking away from everyone.

"809,476," Tenten says, shrugging.

"629,001," Anko says while polishing a kunai.

"Aw man, you guys took all the good numbers!" Naruto shouts angrily.

Everyone else in the room sweat-drops, thinking, 'There are no other 'good numbers'?'

"Fine. 1," Naruto says, pouting.

Kakashi stares at the ninja to try to create suspense, but fails terribly because they all just ignore him and half-listen for his answer, because they had other things on their mind. Kakashi sighs quietly. 'Why must I always get stuck with the weird ones?' He clears his throat and nonchalantly says, "Naruto wins, he guessed the number exactly right." He pulls out his book again and continues reading.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Were you really that lazy to try and remember a different number?" Kakashi glances up at him. Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "I will never understand how you made it to jounin. I mean, you're extremely lazy."

Kakashi sighs and says, "Just get ready." The other ninja jump up and, deciding to spend _some_ time training, watch the fight while hanging from the ceiling. The fact that the ninja are sticking to the ceiling causes the mages raise their brows in surprise and awe.

Naruto smirks and cracks his knuckles. "Don't hold back, teme!"

Sasuke smirks his famous Uchiha smirk and says, "Don't disappoint me in this fight!"

* * *

**AND this chapter is DONE! ^-^ I'll start working on the fight now, hopefully being able to update it soon.**


	13. The InterUniverse Food Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. But I do have proof that he's keeping a 42 year old Naruto hostage in his basement and forcing him to spill his past in excruciating details! You want to see the proof? Well…I kinda…made that up…but I'm positive that's what's happening! I'm not crazy! No! I don't want to go to the happy home! You can't make me, talking blanket!**

***runs* Oh, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You're gonna regret messin' with me, teme!" Naruto smirks and does the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu hand seal. "It's time that pride of yours gets damaged! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Fifteen Narutos appears around the room. Sasuke activates his sharingan to counter it. "Heh…no matter what technique you do, you'll never get past these eyes!"

"Overconfident ass," the Narutos grumble in irritation before they start attacking Sasuke using taijutsu. "It's time for me to show my stuff!" Sasuke dissipates five of Naruto's clones as one of the Narutos, probably the real one in Sasuke's mind, starts running up the wall towards the ceiling. "Take this!" That one Naruto shouts just as Sasuke disperses the last clone. He spins around and throws two kunai at Sasuke too quickly for him to dodge it. Thanks to his horrible aim, instead of hitting Sasuke, the kunai cut Sasuke's shorts.

No one moves for two seconds, trying to get over the shock of Naruto's horrible aim, right before Sasuke's shorts fall down. Sasuke's eyes widen and an uncharacteristic blush creeps onto his face. "Eh?" Naruto asks, his chakra failing due to his shock, causing him to fall onto the ground. Sadly, instead of greeting the cold, hard, unforgiving concrete floors, Naruto crashes into a food cart that just so happened to be placed under him. He groans as he pulls himself out, completely dripping in soup and unknown food substances staining his clothes.

Because of the completely pitiful display the two ninja put on, everyone else in the room couldn't help but burst out into gut-wrenching laughter. Naruto and Sasuke both blush. Sasuke pulls up his shorts and glares at Naruto, while Naruto tries shaking the food off of himself, getting it on the people near him. He then trips and lands back into more, making his previous action useless.

The people near Naruto glare at him before scraping the food off and throwing it at someone else. Thus, the first inter-universe food fight has begun!

* * *

"Man, _that_ was intense!" Naruto says, rubbing the towel through his hair to get rid of whatever food items were left inside. "I mean, _did you see_ what Sasuke did with that cake and his jutsu? That was _totally wicked!_"

Kakashi chuckles as he shakes his book, knocking all the food off of it. "I did not expect that he would become that into it."

Sasuke blushes slightly. "Shut up."

"Oh, but that's not the most surprising thing in my opinion," Kakashi continues. "It's when you and that shy mage from your class—"  
"SHUT! UP!" Sasuke shouts, not wanting Kakashi to repeat what had happened.

Kakashi looks at Sasuke before saying, "You're blushing, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks away, "I am not!" Before anyone else can look at him, he starts heading back to the dorms. "I'm out of here."

All the ninja stare at Sasuke's receding back before Naruto says, "Food fights are awesome." Everyone else murmurs in agreement.

* * *

Sasuke grumbles angrily to himself as he walks up to the world tree. He looks up at it and sighs, thinking, 'I wonder if we are gonna get back to Konoha soon…well, at least Hinata-chan is here, too. That makes it a little less of a punishment.' He looks down and sighs quietly to himself.

A kunai suddenly speeds past his head and he looks in the direction of where it came from. Up near the top of the world tree stands Orochimaru. Orochimaru licks his lips playfully and mouths the words, "Catch me…if you can…coward."

Sasuke growls quietly, hating to be called a coward. He jumps up from the ground onto a branch slightly lower than where Orochimaru is. Sasuke activates his sharingan and glares at Orochimaru, which causes Orochimaru to only smile.

Sasuke judges that none of his techniques can reach Orochimaru without him counterattacking except his fire techniques. So, that's what he uses. 'Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' Fire flies out in Orochimaru's direction. It hits him and he disappears in a puff of smoke.

This utterly surprises Sasuke. 'IMPOSSIBLE!' He jumps up to the branch where Orochimaru once stood, carefully avoiding the dying flames. 'He was real! I KNOW it was the real one…this can't be possible!'

"SASUKE!" shouts Shizuna from down at the bottom of the tree.

He looks down and thinks, 'Damn…I already had to clean that entire room due to the food fight!'

He jumps down and faces his consequences.

* * *

Sasuke groans as he reaches his new destination. He looks up at the giant double doors and remembers why he's here. _"You burned our world tree! What were you thinking? Well…I'll let you off easy…only one hundred hours of community service in the Mahora library."_

Sasuke sighs as he pushes the door open. He looks around and sweat drops. 'This is larger than the Konoha Library.' He starts walking around, looking for _someone_ to talk to about his community service. He finally reaches the front desk and he looks around behind it. No one. He sighs and sets his hand down, accidentally hitting a bell.

Suddenly, Nodoka runs out of the door behind the desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asks kindly.

Sasuke blinks. He looks her up and down quickly and blinks again. 'She looks…cute.' Suddenly Sasuke starts freaking out. 'What! Back up. Did I just think she was cute? Oh my god! I'm supposed to like Hinata and only Hinata! God! Another crush will only be an annoyance.' The only visibly show of Sasuke's frustration is a single twitch of his eyebrow. "Yeah…that lady in the headmaster's office is making me do 100 hours of community service here."

Nodoka frowns slightly. "Why would she make you do that, Uchiha-san? You already helped with cleaning up the mess from the food fight. Why would she give you more punishment?" Sasuke turns away and mutters something quietly under his breath. Nodoka frowns and leans closer to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Sasuke sighs before turning to her and saying, "I burned the world tree slightly."

Nodoka's eyes widen and her mouth falls agape. She could find no words to say. 'How…_stupid_…could you get to try to burn down the world tree?' "W-what would you gain from burning down Mahora's monument?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Sasuke defends. "I was attacking someone and they disappeared! I tried to explain that to that big-breasted woman! But _no_, she couldn't bother to listen to my explanation! Now I'm stuck in here to do God-knows-what for 100 hours!" He scoffs and glares at the floor. He kicks it childishly. He sighs and lets his shoulders fall in defeat. "Nothing I can do about it now," he glances up at her. "Even _you_ don't believe me, do you?"

Nodoka blinks in surprise. "Well, um, Uchiha-san, it isn't very believable. Mahora is a rather safe place and there are mages everywhere! If enemies could just slip through into our school, then we would probably have failed in our individual training. I mean, there are swordsmen, ninja, before you guys of course, gunmen, martial artists, demons, vampires, and of course, mage at this school, all of which are training for their own reasons. If they couldn't sense an enemy entering Mahora, then they obviously are behind in their training."

Sasuke frowns and says, "I would also believe that, if it wasn't for the fact that the man who I was fighting was the very man who Kakashi had suspicions of being in the area."

Nodoka's eyes widen. "Y-you don't mean it was…t-that man!"

Sasuke nods and says, "I was fighting Orochimaru. I have just confirmed that he _is_ in the area and that he can and will strike at any moment. We need to prepare."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! OKAY! Finally! Sorry about not updating in a while. I just had no inspiration! ^-^ I swear!**


	14. Where's Naruto?

**Hello! I'm thinking about adding some new fics, but I don't know if I should because I have so many unfinished ones already up. Could you be so kind as to take the poll on my profile and tell me if I should add them? And if in one week the majority says yes, I'll put up a new poll with the summaries and you can decide which one I should put up first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I know, it came as a shock to me, too…oh, nor Negima.**

* * *

Nodoka's eyes widen. "We have to tell someone, Sasuke-san! This is important! If he really was on campus, then he must be attempting to put his plan into action! We need to inform, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka grabs Sasuke's arm and heads out of the library, shouting, "Forgive me, I'll be back later! I forgot I had to go…make up a test!"

Just as the door closes behind them, Sasuke hears a muffled, "Okay!"

'There was someone else in there? I didn't see anyone…or sense them,' Sasuke thinks with a frown. 'No! Focus on the task at hand. That's the only true way to get stronger!' He lets his gaze land on the hand wrapped around his. He fights back a slight blush and the impending smirk. 'I wonder what her reaction would be if I told her she was still holding my hand. Would it be anything like Hinata's?' He opens his mouth to try when they round a corner and abruptly stop. He manages to keep his balance and deftly catch the falling girl.

"Th-thank you, Sasuke-san," she says, standing up. She looks up to see Yue and Haruna standing giving her and Sasuke weird looks. 'Why are they…?' She follows their gaze and it lands on her and Sasuke's conjoined hands. Her eyes widen and her face immediately changed to the color of Sasuke's favorite food, the tomato. She quickly separates their hands.

Haruna smirks. "What just happened?"

"N-nothing! Wh-where can we find Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asks, looking at the ground.

Paru blinks. "He should be in his dorm. You might want to watch what you say; I think I heard that Iincho was going in there." Nodoka nods and leads the way, Sasuke following closely behind her. Paru turns to Yue. "Want to follow them?"

Yue shrugs. "I got nothing better to do." Paru grins maliciously and runs after Nodoka and Sasuke, Yue following soon after.

* * *

Asuna glares from her bed as almost everyone from her class wanders around her dorm room, trying to get Negi's attention. She glances over at Negi to see him talking quietly with Naruto. She sighs and lies back on her bed. '_Please_ let this day get better!' Just then, the door opens and in comes Nodoka, Paru, Yue, and…Sasuke? '_Why_ don't you ever listen to my pleas, Kami?'

Naruto blinks. "What are _you_ doing here, Teme?"

"Everyone out," Sasuke says, leaning against a wall.

"You can't tell me what to d—," Iincho was cut off by the glare Sasuke sends her way. "You know, I think I'm tired, I'll just be going to bed, bye!"

"What's wrong, Sasuke-san?" Negi asks, climbing down from his bed.

Once all the non-mage people leave; the ones who were at the food figh—er…meeting—stay because they believe that it could have something to do with it. "He's here."

Negi frowns. "Who's here?"

"Orochimaru," Sasuke says. The entire room falls silent.

Naruto drops the book he was holding. "You _can't_ be serious." Sasuke gives him the '_you_ can't be serious' look that he always gives Naruto when he says something stupid. Naruto gulps and glances around the room and doesn't see Sasuke's suspicious look at the book. Naruto doesn't read if he has a choice. "We have to tell Kakashi-sensei! We're not nearly strong enough to fight him!" Sasuke raises an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes. Okay, he _can't_ be hand swiftly takes out a kunai and throws it at Naruto. Naruto yelps and jumps out of the way. "What the hell's your problem, teme!"

"Drop the henge!" Sasuke's eyes bleed to red as his sharingan activates. "Unless you want to be beaten beforehand…Kabuto…"

Naruto smirks. "What did I do wrong? I thought I played his roll quite well." Naruto's body get surrounded in a puff of smoke before it clears, revealing a semi-tall grey haired boy with nerdy glasses.

"Those cards of yours are lacking in some information," Sasuke says, pulling out another kunai. Negi grabs his staff and stares at the silver haired boy warily. "You've forgotten that Naruto never admits he's not strong enough to do something." He glances to the right thinking if he should continue, but since no one's objecting he adds, "And he hardly ever reads." Now he points the kunai at Kabuto and growls lowly. "Now…where'd you put the Dobe?"

Kabuto chuckles evilly. "_That_…you'll have to figure out for yourself. I served my purpose," he says, pushing up his glasses. "You know of Orochimaru-sama's presence and your precious _Kyuubi_ is out of the way. Farewell for now, Sasuke-kun." With that, he seeps into the ground.

Sasuke slightly winces. 'Man, I hate that exit jutsu…it always disturbs me.'

Negi looks over at Sasuke. "How'd he get inside the campus! There are mage everywhere! How?" Sasuke growls quietly and looks out the window.

'Damn…this just gets worse and worse. Well, at least the Dobe's gone!' Sasuke does a mental happy dance and therefore can't hear when Negi keeps talking to him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-san, did you hear me?" asks Negi with an exasperated look on his face.

"He's in his own little world, sensei," Yue says as she sips on her juice box.

"Aw, he's probably worried about Naruto," Konoka says happily. The other people in the room sweatdrop, believing her theory to be highly improbably, especially considering they were trying to kill each other in the food fight.

"Ojou-sama, I don't think that is the case," Setsuna says, quietly. "I mean, if they loved each other, during the food fight, why would they—"

"What happened at the food fight is not important!" Chamo shouts of Negi's shoulder.

"Bu—"

"No buts!" He jumps down onto the table. "What is important is that some creepy snake like person is hiding someone on our campus and it's our job to dispose of them." He magically summons up a detective hat and cloak and a pipe before adding, "Now, where could he be hiding?"

Sasuke stares at the ermine in disbelief. "My god, how could you seriously be wondering that?" At this moment, everyone turns their attention back to the emo ninja. He looks over at Nodoka and asks, "You said that the world tree was hollow inside, right?" When she nods, he continues, "He's obviously hiding out in there. Where else would he go?"

"Well," Paru says with a mischievous grin, "That is an excellent theory, my attractive friend, but he could also be hiding on Library Island, right? We haven't been back in there since we met Colonel Sanders, but, Eva-chan's been in there, so we might ask her if she's seen anything suspicious."

"Okay, then it's settled," Asuna shouts, "We go find Evangeline!"

Sasuke sighs as the more hyperactive people in the group shout in agreement. His eyes wander back to Nodoka to see her staring at him. He blushes slightly, thinking, 'Damn, she still looks cute. She's a lot like Hina-chan, but still very much different. Hm, maybe I could get her to like me, or maybe she already does!' Sadly, that hope is dashed when he follows Nodoka's blushing gaze to not him, but Negi.

Sasuke glares at the ten year old boy. 'Damn him. Don't tell me she's got a thing for that kid! Well, if she does, we'll just have to change that.'

* * *

**What are you plotting, Sasuke? You better not hurt Negi! DX Well, please review!**

**-MosukeHinata**


	15. Confrontations and Admissions

**Title: Librarians are Cute**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and a few others are sent to Mahora Academy on a top secret mission. Sasuke is assigned a report and is forced to go to the library to find a book to help when he has an unexpected realization… "Librarians are cute!"**

**Pairings: SasuNodo**

**Warnings: OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

**Sorry about not updating in forever; GOD, I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! But anyway, I'm doing a MASS UPDATE! And I was rereading some of my stories and thought: Oh dear lord, **_**I**_** wrote that? For shame… So, I put a poll on my profile about which stories I should rewrite. I won't be offended.**

**And as a note for that, I won't be changing much – usually just adding more description and showing foreshadowing and such. I won't be changing the pairings or the major plot points, but I may tweak a few small things, nothing major though.**

**Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen – Confrontation and Admissions**

* * *

Sasuke glares at Negi as he walks obliviously through the halls. He had the strangest feeling that someone was following him, but he just couldn't place it.

Sasuke could tell that the boy had at least _some_ sensing ability because he kept warily glancing over his shoulder. He could tell someone was following him, just not who or where. Sasuke smirks at this. Ha! He was stronger than the brat! He could use this to his advantage!

As the kid walks back into his classroom with a paranoid look in his eyes, Sasuke stops outside the now closed door. Could he just walk in there and confront the brat?

Suddenly, panic rises within the Uchiha. Gah! What was he doing? He does _not_ like the girl! Right? RIGHT?

'_If you have to ask…_' were the words of that damned voice in the back of his head. Why did it always have to pull one over on him? He hated that thing sometimes.

Acquiring all the courage he could muster, Uchiha Sasuke slides open the door and haughtily walks into the classroom. Negi, who had been grading a few papers, looks up at him. "Oh! Uchiha-san!" he calls in surprise. "What brings you here?"

He blinks at the glare Sasuke pins him with. With a scowl, Sasuke says, "What are you planning, _Sensei_?" He says the last word in a mocking way, ignoring Negi's slightly hurt and confused expression.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha-san?"

"You know very well what the hell I'm talking about!" sneers Sasuke. How could the idiot teacher _not_ know that Nodoka had a thing for him? It was obvious!

Negi was so confused, that his eyes could've turned into spirals. "W-what?" he asks, in a slightly desperate tone. "I-I don't understand what you're talking about, Uchiha-san," he says. His eyes were pleading with Sasuke, trying to make the boy understand that he truly knew nothing of this.

Sasuke frowns. That didn't seem right… "You really don't notice it?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"Notice what?" Negi asks.

"Really, Aniki, I think you need glasses," a little white ermine says as it jumps up onto the young teacher's shoulder. It was that weird animal that had started talking after Naruto had been taken. Sasuke hadn't questioned it at the time, but now that he thought of it, the thing didn't look like a summons. "Hello," it says to the shinobi, "the name's Chamo!" It was smoking a cigarette that had Sasuke frowning at it.

Whatever if that thing's lungs burned and shriveled up because it wished to smoke, that's not his problem. "Hn," he says in response.

"Chamo-kun," Negi says to the ermine. "My glasses are fine and what didn't I notice?"

Suddenly the animal got a lecherous grin on its face. "That Miyazaki girl has a thing for you."

Negi stares at the ermine before he blushes and says, "What! B-b-b-but I'm her _teacher_! She can't like me like that! That's not proper!" he half-whines. "B-besides, I don't like her like that!" Negi suddenly shouts.

Sasuke, who had been sulking, perks up at that. "You don't?" he asks curiously.

"No!" Negi says. "I'm nine! And I have to focus on teaching!"

Sasuke peered at the boy in scrutiny. "You sure?" he asks with narrowed eyes. Negi nods fervently and Sasuke sighs.

Neither of the boys or the ermine notices the evil grin on a girl scurrying off from outside the door.

Paru smirks as she scurries through the hall, looking for Nodoka and Yue. This was big news! The only reason that Sasuke guy would ask something like that could be that he _likes_ Nodoka! She snickers evilly and scampers off, looking for her two friends.

Once out of the school building, she notices Nodoka and Yue standing at the bottom of the stairs. She grins and jumps down. "Nodoka!" she says with an evil grin.

"Yes, Paru-chan?" asks Nodoka as she looks over at her friend. Her stomach drops at the evil grin. Oh no… what was the evil plan that Paru was going to try to enact now? "W-what are you thinking, Paru?"

"You," Paru says, jumping down to stand in front of Nodoka, "need a boyfriend!" she says while smirking. Yue nearly spits out her juice. She looks at Paru with wide eyes.

Nodoka blushes and stutters, "W-what do you m-mean by t-that?"

Paru smirks at her. "You already know that fanboy Uchiha likes you, but he's jealous that you like Negi-sensei!"

Nodoka blushes and then squeaks out, "H-how do you know a-about my c-crush on N-N-Negi-sensei?"

Paru just rolls her eyes. "Negi-sensei's so blind that he's the only one who couldn't see it," she says, shaking her head. "Come off it, Sasuke's hardly been here a day and he's already noticed it!"

Nodoka blushes and says, "I-is it that o-obvious?" Both Paru and Yue nod and Nodoka moans and hides her face in her hands.

"Well, anyway," Paru says. "That aside, we need to find a way to get you and that Uchiha together," she says with an evil grin.

"No!" Nodoka says with her eyes wide.

Paru opens her mouth to say something else but suddenly closes it and was staring at something behind Nodoka. Said girl slowly looks over her shoulder to see Sasuke standing there, watching her. "Hey," he says quietly. "Can we talk?"

Nodoka's eyes widen, and, not trusting her voice, she simply nods.

Sasuke nods his head in another direction and starts walking. Nodoka follows and notices that they were heading for the world tree. Sasuke doesn't say anything until they were standing in front of the giant tree.

He sighs and looks at her. She was chewing her lip and not meeting his eyes. "W-what did you want to t-t-talk about?"

Sasuke looks down before looking up and finally catching her eyes. They stare for half a minute before he almost silently whispers, "I think I might love you."

* * *

**WHOA! O_O Sasuke, don't you think you're going a bit too fast? And yes, I'm sorry that it's so short, but I'm at a loss for what to write…**

**-MosukeHinata**


End file.
